Amalgamation of Fire and Ice
by Rachel Moretti
Summary: Leah Clearwater decides to visit her cousin Jacob over the summer to escape the boring reality of her life. She is plagued with constant dreams of a cold mysterious figure. What happens if that figure happens to live in Forks, and be a blood-sucking vampire who is in a relationship with a human. Sparks fly as their relationship and carnal desire deepens. A twist to twilight.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

It begins like most dreams. I am running through the thick brush of the forest. I can see everything clearly as if life has been in slow motion all along. I can see butterflies glide through the sky. I can see the fat drops of rain slowly trickle like tears from the eyes of the clouds. I can smell the faintest scents ones I had never recognized before. I run to the clearing by a small river and **he** is still standing there. He's always there as if he's been waiting for me, longing to feel my body, to taste me and I him.

Our lips collide like a crash of thunder our body's clamp together knitting like bone and flesh. My fingernails grazing the lean skin along taunt muscle. The rain is pouring down upon our bodies cascading a cold breeze to cause me to push even closer to him. His cold flesh doesn't seem to give me warmth. The only heat that I can conjure up is the way my insides melt as his fingers slide up my thigh and his lips press along the crook of my neck. He is so very cold and it's as if he craves my warmth to survive. We are the battling elements both fire and ice and yet we seem to complement each other perfectly a whirlwind of passion. The mountains yield to us and the sky envies our tale of eluded passion.

I want to see him fully to know more about him besides the way his body feels against mines. I want to stare into his face and know that once I wake up he will still be there.

It is merely just a dream. Surely, as the dawn creaks along my windowpane I awake. My long black hair sticks to the side of my face as I rise up. I try to catch my breath and steady my racing heart, it pumps inside my chest like a beating drum. This drum echoes my story and screams with an agony of passion yearning to unfold.

_It was just a dream Leah,_ I reassure myself as I throw my head back down onto the pillow on my bed. I stare up at my grey ceiling for a moment. A part of me is happy that I will be living with my cousin Jacob this summer. I'm tired of this lonely town with people I've grown weary to see. I'm tired of giving fake smiles and ignoring the glances that I get because I don't fit the normal definition of society. A part of me hopes for a new adventure when I visit Forks this summer. I'm not sure what that adventure will be but I know that anything is better than this.

**Please tell me what you think! I have a lot of ideas with this couple. I have always been fascinated by the idea of Leah and Edward because they are so very different. I like to play with the concept of two unlikely characters becoming one. I adore Edward, he's seriously perfect to me and I could never fathom why he choose someone so ordinary like Bella. So Please let me know what you think! Based on the comments I receive I will decide if I want to finish this story idea or not. There will be tons of romance and drama if I continue on with my idea! Please, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Metting

I stand outside of Jacob's house with two small suitcases gathered in my hands. This is basically everything that I held dearest to me. Inside these suitcases were a ton of books, ones that I promised I would read during the summer. I loved reading it helped me escape life for a moment. My mother protested this is why I didn't have many friends. I didn't care however, friends could leave, books would stay with me forever. Whenever life would bring me down I would sit in a nook and read about the characters in my books, suddenly, life wouldn't seem so bad.

As a junior I felt as if my life was changing for the better. I had found some friends who seemed to appreciate me for me. I was no longer the tan, quiet girl, hidden behind her long locks of dark hair. People actually seemed to want to get to know me. I had even found love, well, what I thought was love. His name was Evan Peters. He was quite beautiful and didn't mind that I wouldn't text him because I was curled in a corner with a book. Everything seemed perfect until I heard his friend over talking with him about the bet they had against me. Yes, a bet, whether or not he could fuck me in the first two months that we were dating. I was nothing but a mere prize to him, a trophy in his gallery of women.

After that I kicked him in the unmentionables and we never spoke again. I soon realized that the people that I called my friends were only hanging out with me because of Evan and they slowly disappeared as well.

I began to become a hermit hiding out in the darkest places with a cup of tea and a book in my hand. Suddenly characters like Frodo and Mister Darcy became more real to me than the people that I called my friends. That is why my mother shipped me off to Forks to be with my cousin for the summer. She hoped I would become more social, little did she know I brought a plethora of books along with me.

I walk up to the steps of Jacob's house and knock on his door. I can faintly hear footsteps walking towards the door and I hold my breath. I haven't seen Jacob in quite some time. In fact, the last time I saw him I was in diapers and we both believed that the darkness could hurt us. The man that opened the door seemed to very much surprise me. He is quite tall with short brisk black hair that frames his face rather nicely. His two beady brown eyes seem to light up as he catches the smile on my face.

"Leah," He says with excitement. He engulfs me into an embrace. His hug is strong and it nearly knocks the wind out of me. I pat his back as I try to regain my normal breathing, when had he become so strong?

"Nice to see you to Jake," I muster out. "Jake,"

"Yes,"

"You're crushing me." He lets me go immediately and I have to bend over and rest my hands on my knees trying to contain my breath.

"Sorry about that. I don't seem to know my own strength now a day." I finally catch my breath as I stand up.

"It's okay. You can't help it that I'm as scrawny as I am." I tease.

I look around the big wooden house and place my hands on my rather small hips. "Looks like this place hasn't changed much."

"Yeah Billy hasn't done much sense his accident." I immediately put my hand to my mouth in shame I feel bad for bringing up the accident which left my poor uncle in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too—"

"No," Jacob says as if it truly didn't bother him. "It's okay.

He walks halfway inside the house and turns around to face me. "You coming in? I got to show you your room." I nod my head. I turn around and grab the latch of my suitcases letting it hit each bump as I bring it into Jacob's house. Everything seems just as plain as the outside of their house. It is quite obvious that there hasn't been a motherly touch in quite some time. We make it to a room that is pushed towards the far end of the house. "You ready for this?" Jacob says with a sly smile. He places his rather large hands on the door knob and turns to face me. I raise my eyebrow,

"Should I be scared?" He laughs.

"It is pretty awful it hasn't been redone sense you came here years ago." I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not picky Jake."

Jacob opens the door and I pull my suitcases inside the small room. He is quite right the room seems very outdated with no pictures on the wall. It's painted a grey color that reminds me of a mental institution. There is a small twin bed that is pushed up against the wall. There is an elaborately made quilt that rests on the top of it it looks very warm. The only other type of furniture that's inside is a small brown dresser and a chair towards the window. I immediately walk towards the window and take in the beauty of nature that is outside. I can see the mountains stand tall reaching up towards the clouds and the bright blue sky. I hear birds chirping outside and the grass swaying in the wind. I turn to face Jacob with a look of excitement on my face. "Can we go outside?"

Jacob and I lay side by side on the cool moist grass. My long dark hair slithers through the green lush like seaweed. Jacob has his hands wrapped under his head like a pillow while he looks up towards the sky. I have my hands by my sides as I catch each cloud.

"That one looks like a bunny, see it's fluffy tail." I say pointing towards a cloud.

"I don't see it. Are you sure you're not delusional. All this sun could be getting to you." He teases. I nudge him playfully with my shoulder blade.

"I could do this all day." I say closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I could see why writers escape to the sanctuary of cabins in the forest. Something about places like this allowed a person to breathe and understand their thoughts.

"We can't stay out here long, we should probably get ready." My eyebrows scrunch together as I open my eyes.

"Get ready for what?"

"It's my friend Bella's birthday. She invited me to come and I'm guessing you have nothing to do. So you're coming with me." I sit up and stare down at him. He looks kind of funny with his eyes half-way shut and open.

"Ugh no. I don't want to go." Jacob places one of his hands over his eyes trying to keep the sun from shining inside of them.

"Why not? Honestly, I don't want to go either." He sits up and runs his hands through his hair getting all the wet grass out of it. "I hate her boyfriend. He's a total ass."

"Seems like someone is jealous." Jacob rolls his eyes.

"You don't understand. He doesn't even know Bella, I've known her forever and he's just not right for her."

"And you are?" Jacob crosses his arms around his chest.

"Okay Dr. Phil sense you're such a pro on relationships what about you? Do you have any lucky bachelors in your life?" I sigh getting up and stand. I wipe the dirt and grass off of my blue jean shorts. I stand up and stretch trying to regain the feeling inside my muscles.

"Course I have tons of guys inside my life." Jacob stands up as well and rubs his hands together.

"Yeah, their names are Ben and Jerry." I kick him in the shin. He screams in agony as he gathers his leg into his arms.

"What the heck was that for?" I toss my nose up to him in triumph crossing my arms around my chest with pride.

"You forgot that I use to beat you up when we were kids. If you keep talking that way I may have to remind you of our childhood." I walk into the house with Jacob not following too far behind.

"I don't even know what to wear," I say as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I am trying to stand up tall but my small frame doesn't seem to want to cooperate. I toss my long black hair to the right side of my body and it falls just below my chest. I run my hands through it trying to give it some type of volume but it is no use. I look down at my black v neck shirt and shorts with my sandals. This is nice I tell myself. Jacob comes into the room and takes in the back of my reflection.

"You're thinking way too much into it." He says as he sprays himself with cologne. I turn around and notice that he's wearing a nice shirt with ripped blue jeans exposing the athleticism of his body. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of his scent.

"Are you wearing axe? Yeah, someone's thinking about getting laid tonight." I tease him and he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"You're mad you don't have a boyfriend to wear axe for you." I cross my arms and raise both of my eyebrows.

"Oh yea, so angry that a chauvinistic pig won't sweep me off of my feet and tell me how 'hot ' I am." Jacob comes towards the small mirror that I had brought from home in my new bedroom. He checks his hair in the mirror picking at it.

"Maybe the problem with you is that you talk too much. Maybe you should stand there and look pretty like most girls." I raise my hand to smack him but he moves away rather quickly he knows my tactics. "Oh c'mon I'm kidding. I think it'll be fun tonight. I apologize a head of time if we get thrown out of the party." I sit down on my bed and look at him with confusion.

"Why would we get kicked out?" Jacob sighs.

"You see the Cullens and I don't really get along. It's a long story I don't want to bore you to tears." The Cullens. The utterance of their names make me think of some rich family from a season of 90210.

"Explain to me later?" Jacob nods.

"Yeah, another story for another day. But, for right now we got a party to crash."

I get off of Jacob's motorcycle and run my hands through my hair trying to straighten out all the knots from the wind. I stare in utter awe at the masterpiece that is their house. I have never seen anything so lovely in my entire life. I turn to face Jacob who has walked towards me.

"Can you say loaded much?" Jacob rolls his eyes,

"They've always been show offs. Come on," he says as he begins to walk up the driveway. I follow like a lost puppy behind him. I can hear the faint echo of music from inside the glass windows. I want to touch this house slide my finger against the cold glass. But, a part of me feels unworthy to even touch it. It's so stunning as if it weren't even real but a picture inside a magazine.

We get to the front door and instead of knocking or ringing the door bell Jacob simply opens the door and walks right in. The music is louder now. Some rock song is playing and I feel completely lost. I am in another world now and I desperately want to hide under a rock. There aren't that many people inside the house and the ones that are look around my age. Some people are huddled around in circles talking amongst themselves. I immediately feel like how I did when I first became a freshman in high school knowing no one. I wish I had the courage of Elizabeth Bennet. I wish I could walk up to a random person and start talking to them with confidence. I don't, I simply follow behind Jacob like a dog in search of its owner. Jacob stops and I nearly crash into the back of him. He turns backwards and gives me a what are you doing ? Type of look.

"Sorry," I say he should know that I've always been quite clumsy. I look at him trying to figure out why we stopped. "So is this your thing? Awkwardly stopping in the middle of a crowded room?" I say feeling way to close to the person in back of me. I begin to stuff my hands inside my short's pocket. The music is way too loud it hurts my ears.

"No," Jacob says and he motions that he wants me to lean in closer so that I can hear him. I do as I am told. "See the girl right there." He motions to a small pale girl with dark hair that seems to clash with the opaque of her skin. She is wearing an emerald colored dress and her hair falls in small ringlets to her shoulder blades. She isn't wearing any makeup but it seems to work well for her. She is standing next to a taller slender woman with a brown pixie cut. This girl looks as if she just walked out of an Elle Magazine with her designer clothing on. I immediately feel self-conscious. "Come on, let's go and say hi." I shake my head protesting.

"Jake, I don't know. I don't think that will be such a good idea." I fumble over myself as he grabs my hand and brings me closer to Bella and her friend. As we get closer Bella's pale face lights up and I know it's not because of me but Jacob. The tall sprite looking girl sighs under her breath and I can hear her mumble to Bella,

"Who invited the dogs?" Before I can be offended or say something witty back Jacob is embraced into a hug from Bella.

He is quite tall against her small body. She is swallowed whole in his embrace. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his massively muscular shoulder.

"I'm glad you actually came." Her voice is a lot huskier and lower than what I had expected. They both break of out each other's embrace and he puts his hand on my shoulder. All eyes dash towards me. I feel my heartbeat drum faster. As the pixie-haired girl stares at me I swear her eyes take on a deeper darker hue.

"This is my cousin Leah." I smile waving. It's stupid I know but I cannot think of anything else to do or say.

"Hey," Bella says "I'm Bella. This is Alice." I turn towards Alice and she isn't looking at me anymore but the lower part of my hair.

"You have really long hair." She says almost as a way of an observation. I fidget with my hair pushing it towards the side of me.

"Thank you?" I'm not sure if it's a complement or an insult. She can hear the hesitation in my voice and she shakes her head,

"I mean it's lovely. I wish my hair were longer now. Jasper insists he likes it cut short though. Oh Jasper is my boyfriend, he's standing over there." She points towards the kitchen.

I turn to look at a young man with a nice dress shirt on. His hair is quite wild and he looks as if he's very uncomfortable. I have slowly noticed that all these people living in this house are unnaturally pale. I mean yeah, I know Forks is pretty gloomy sometimes, but is there never any sun? "Where are you from?" Alice asks me she seems harmless like a little fly gliding through the air. Yet something tells me there's reasoning behind her mindless banter.

"Chicago," I say feeling a little weird. I hate feeling like I'm being interviewed.

"Why did you leave?"

"Alice," Bella says "sorry about that. She asks a lot of questions." I shake my head and smile.

"Honestly, I don't mind."

"See," Alice coos. "There's nothing wrong with some good harmless small talk."

"a huh," I respond rather to swiftly. I feel awkward and my gut wrenches.

Before anything else is said Alice screams,

"Watch out," before I can respond or move a drunk boy rams into me spilling all his red colored drink on my clothes and hair. He looks at me in shock while I stand there completely soaked. I feel disgusting and oddly very sticky.

"I am so sorry." The guy slurs. He tries to touch me but I wince away. Alice glides over towards me and gives the boy a ruthless look.

"I'm so sorry are you okay? Here, I have changing clothes upstairs in my room." Before I can protest she grabs my arm and I am moving through the crowd of people. I turn around to tell Jacob but he seems occupied with Bella they both are starring at each other and it creeps me out.

We go up a flight of stairs to a quieter floor. There is a lovely glass window as we get up the stairs that overlooks the forest. I want to stand there for a moment and become in awe of its beauty. She brings me to another room and as she grabs the door knob it opens and a tall rather pale young man comes out. His hair a tousled bronze that falls perfectly along his chiseled God-like features. His liquid topaz eyes stare at me and I feel as if I shall lose my breath entirely. I immediately feel embarrassed about how awful I must look with my hair sticking to my face because of the alcohol poured on me. Alice smiles and the boy give me the weirdest look one I cannot decipher. He too is quite fair but something looks dynamic about his face.

"Oh, Edward there you are." His jaw clenches. "This is Leah," she extenuates my name and it makes me feel very uncomfortable. I bite my lower lip.

Say something Leah don't look like a complete and utter dumbass.

Something about him draws me in as if I have known him my entire life. The way he stands so tall like a majestic mountain or the way his eyes fall upon me.

"Hi," I muster out and it sounds breathless I curse myself. Edward gives Alice a weird look and I cannot see her face. His eyes finally dance back towards me,

"Welcome to our home. Glad you could be here to celebrate Bella," I can tell he wants to say something else but is being polite.

"She's Jacob's cousin." At the mere utterance of Jacob I can hear a low growl in the pit of his throat.

"Seems fitting," he mumbles and I feel crestfallen. I want to say something rude back towards him but I'm too hurt to shocked at why he is being so rude to me. "If you'll excuse me." He mumbles and he walks past me as fast as a speed of lightening. I turn my head and watch him as he leaves and walks down the stairs in a rushed hurry.

**Thank you to everyone who commented and favored this story! I am pleased with how it is going! I have a great idea in my head and I seriously cannot wait to share it with you all. I fairly like this pairing. I love writing as Edward and I hope I do him justice. Please give me more feedback. As a writer I love to know that people are just as eager to read this as I am to write. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Unacquainted Knowledge

I had come to the unbearable conclusion that Edward Cullen loathed me. It was not just a mere disgust but a bad taste that I soon gave him every time he heard or saw my face. Some part of me wanted to hate him too because the worst part is he never even gave me a chance. It's as if he looked upon my face and saw something so horrendous, so grotesque, that he never wanted to see me again. I mean sure, I may not be as fair, as dainty, or as timid as Bella but he could have at least been kind to me.

I replay our interaction over in my head a copious amount of times. In fact, it is one of the only things that continuously seem to grind inside my mind like a replayed movie. I see his eyes, those piercing golden eyes, and their actions speak differently about me. For some reason his eyes spoke sweeter sentiments if only for a moment. Then they changed to a cold gaze frosted over by a foggy mirror.

As much as I wanted to hate him, and believe me I surely wanted to, a part of me defended him. He doesn't know the real you Leah, if he did he'd want to get to know you.

A part of me believed that Jacob is another aspect in why he hates me so. Jacob had even told me that he was slowly trying to creep into Bella's clutches maybe my association with Jake had tainted my reputation in the process. I remember his words perfectly as they reiterate inside my thoughts.

"She's Jacob's cousin." -"Seems fitting,"

What did he mean by seems fitting? Did I smell and look like a boy? Is that what he was he was trying to imply. I mean yeah my hair isn't completely and perfectly groomed to fully shape my face. Sure my chest isn't the largest thing in the world but I do have curves and I was wearing make-up that night.

Stop it Leah, you're being dumb. He didn't like you and that's the end of it.

I want to stop defending him, but it ached at me, I didn't like not knowing why he hated me so much. What part of me repulsed him to no avail? I had the right as a person to know why he didn't liked me.

The room is quiet dark in my small bedroom, so dark that I can barely see my hands in front of me. I hear a slow rattle towards the window and it causes me to sit up immediately. My ears have always been hypersensitive but I find that lately the littlest things seem to capture my attention.

I turn on the small light that I had brought with me from home. A small warm light pours around the small room and I look around trying to see what had caused the unwelcomed noise. I see nothing.

I turn my head to notice the small window open and a cool summer's breeze wafts into my room. I tuck my black hair behind my ear as I sigh.

I will try and forget about Edward Cullen…I will try and forget.

"So what did you think about the Cullens?" Jacob says as he pesters me while I try to read my book. It is the middle of the afternoon and he desperately wants me to go to the beach with him. I want nothing more than to sit here, with my eyes fixated on my book, and forget everything that happened yesterday. I found shelter inside the pages of my story and I realized that my situation didn't seem so bad compared to the ones that I read about.

"I don't care about them." I lie he knows it's a lie too. I will not even look up from my book and he becomes unnerved. He grabs the book in one shot and I shoot him a rootless look. My brown eyes become larger with rage.

"Calm down you psycho librarian I won't harm your precious gem." I sigh as he places the book down on a pile of books by my bed. They almost stack as tall as him. "I think you need to get out. Remember why you were sent here?" I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Yeah my mom thinks I'm an anti-social buzz kill." Jacob nods snapping his fingers.

"Exactly, and who is here to save the day?" I decide that he is annoying and that I hate him today. I mumble,

"You are." Jacob seems pleased as he walks towards my bedroom door. Before he leaves he turns to face me,

"I think we should go to La Push Beach. You'll get to meet some new friends. Besides, I don't think it'll kill you to wear a bathing suit. I'm also inviting Bella." At the mere utterance of her name his face takes a light flush. I want to vomit. I roll my eyes as he leaves my bedroom.

I'm not going to lie it felt quite nice to have the sun, or what seems to be the littlest sun, shine down upon my skin. It seems to be the nicest day in that any of these people have ever seen. Jacob reassures me that they barely get any type of sun here. I don't understand how anyone could live in such a place where the sun barely shone. I didn't understand how they didn't crave the graze of scorching heat to sizzle along their arms, legs, and body.

The wind from the water flies against my face and I must fiddle with my hair to try and keep it tame, it is no use. Bella sits next to Jacob on a small towel that he brought from home. Sam, another one of Jacob's friends, who is quite larger than he is, plays in the water with Embry. I study them oddly as the pale water trickles off their biceps and protruding muscles along their body. They all seemed to basically buff out sense the last time I had seen all of them. They must be doing some hell of a work-out.

It is quite odd that everyone here that I have meet seemed to be an extreme. The Cullens are extremely pale with gorgeous complexions. I mean, did any of them have an acne scar? They also seem to walk with such a grace and poise that it looks as if they're constantly dancing.

Then my cousin Jacob and his friends all extremely muscular with a unique smell around them that seems oddly familiar, though, I cannot pin point it. The only normality I take refuge in is Bella. I stare at her though the wild behavior of my hair. She isn't wearing a bathing suit but a long white t-shirt and boy shorts. Her long dark hair falls just to the mid-length of her back. Her face seems to be frozen devoid of any emotion. However, she's normal, average, and it makes me feel a lot better to be around her. I don't feel so abnormal.

Jacob and her finish talking about some scene that occurred while they were younger. He smiles and I can see a faint trace of a smirk on her fair face as well. He wraps his arm around her small shoulder and draws her in closer to him. I immediately feel like a third wheel and turn my gaze back towards the water. I see numerous people swimming and having a good time. I tell myself this should be me. Life is too short to waste it on moments that didn't matter.

"If your icy-cold boyfriend could see me now. I think he'd be quite upset." I hear Jacob say and it makes me turn to face the both of them. I sometimes forget that Bella has a boyfriend, I mean, she asks so boyfriendless around Jacob. I mean, of course I remember Edward, how could I forget him, but he came separately in my mind wrapped in a different package.

"Edward understands us," she deflects as she lays her head on his shoulder. I look in confusion, correct me if I'm wrong, but when I was dating Evan he would have considered this a way too forward act. There is something cute about the way she fits perfectly alongside of him. Her face buried along the side of his tan neck. He rubs the top of her head soothingly.

"Don't you miss this, warmth?" He asks her with a raised eye-brow. They've lost me here and I don't believe they will go any further to explain because Bella does a low sigh. It's as if Jacob understands perfectly and says nothing.

"Where is your boyfriend?" I ask. I want to make them aware of my presence because their weird behaviors are starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Edward doesn't really like the beach," I can tell she's wording her words very carefully and it tingles a bit of questioning inside of me,

"why, everyone likes the beach." Bella shrugs those tiny shoulders of hers.

"He doesn't seem to like the sun either," Jacob murmurs under his breath and Bella lifts her head to give him a ruthless look.

"Jake," she says seriously.

"No offense but he's so white." I say before I can rethink my rewording of the phrase. It baffles me, not saying it doesn't suit him, but he is whiter than the printing paper I use. Bella doesn't seem to be offended she merely smiles.

"We don't get much sun around here."

Before I can question any further Sam and Embry comes over to us dripping water all over us. We scream and yell at them to leave but they flick more wiggling their bodies like dogs. We all laugh as we shield our eyes from their moisture. Laugh, it felt so good to do so, yet so foreign at the same time.

Jacob decides to take Bella back home and his motorcycle only allows two people to ride. Therefore, I decided to walk home. It wasn't that far from the reservation and I decided I want to admire the beauty of nature. Everything seems to have a beating soul here, a purpose, and I love the idea of that. I wish my life would be of such an importance to something else, to have a designed destiny in this world.

I walk farther into a forest area something about it draws me in. I feel the rough texture of the bark underneath my finger tips. The sun is gone as I walk deeper into the forest the tries hide it's beautiful rays. It's a lot chiller in here and it makes me sad I didn't bring something more appropriate to wear. I take my purple crop top out of my bag and throw it on over my bathing suit top. I find a small parting inside the forest where a long oval log rests by itself. I walk towards it and sit down placing my belongings towards my side. I take out my book and I begin to read. This is all too much. The feeling is indescribable how happy I am. Why couldn't life always be this peaceful?

I hear a rumbling in the thicket and it causes my eyes to dart up from the pages of my book. I see nothing just the quiet serenity of the forest. My eyes dart back down towards my book and I continue to look back down. I hear it again only this time it seems louder. I throw my book on the ground and sprout up turning around in circles trying to see what has caused the noise. My heart beats inside my chest quite irregularly.

"Hello?" I say feeling stupid when no one responds.

Catch a grip on reality Leah. It's a forest no one is here! IT'S ONLY YOUR MIND PLAYING TRICKS ON YOU!

I say as I turn around to grab my belongings deciding that it would be fitting if I head back home. I behind down and collect my items and place them back inside my book bag. My long, rather wet hair, tricks to the side of my face and I push it back abruptly. I stand up and turn to head back towards home but I stop in my tracks in shock. My book falls to the ground and my mouth slightly parts in disbelief. A man stands in front of me with long black hair that seems stitched together in fat clumps. His skin seems grey rather than the normality of coco which his ethnicity describes.

He stares at me rather oddly like a lion would do his prey. He cocks his head slightly to the side as my heart catches in my chest. What scares me the most about him is his bright brooding red eyes. Why would anyone get red contacts? I mean c'mon that's just freaky and it isn't even close to Halloween. "You know starring at people is quite rude." I chastise him as I bend down to pick up my book. He licks his lips and it begins to freak me out.

"A bit of a sharp-tongue I see," His voice is painfully dark and it causes me to stay in my kneeling position, frozen. He closes his eyes as he inhales deeply his shoulders ascending in delight. "You're smell, so mouth-watering." I become completely terrified. Standing I begin backing away slowly with my arms out in the air.

"Okay, now you're just being really weird. Stay the hell away from me." My voice is shaking and it gives my courage away. He walks closer to me his eyes digging in my flesh. I move back so far that I don't notice that I fall backwards over the log that I was sitting on only minutes before. My hair cascades over my face and I scream in shock. All I hear is the man coming closer and me screaming. Before I know it I hear a familiar voice, a softer silkier voice, and it causes me to want to re-test my hearing. It cannot be… no… I'm dreaming imagining things before this psycho tries to kill me. His voice is only above a whisper but my ears are quite good and I can understand him.

"Laurent, I want no problem with you or your clan. But, this is not the way to do things. We don't want to involve the volturi." I don't know what happens next because all I can hear is footsteps.

A hand pulls me up and I'm afraid to remove my hair in order to see who has helped me. I push my hair back finally and despite the fact that I think I am dreaming I am not. Edward Cullen really is standing before me with the oddest look on his face. My last visions didn't do him justice. He is quite beautiful and the natural light from nature only extenuates that beauty.

Wow he's sexy…

My heart skips a beat my eye brows knit together in confusion. I don't want to let go of his hand I want him to hold me forever. Just this mere embrace causes my senses to heighten perfectly. I can hear the bustle of the river from the beach. I can hear a deer walking over a tree branch cracking it. What is going on… what is happening to me? He lets my hand go and immediately everything becomes painfully quiet again.

"How did you…where did he?" I stop as I place my hand on my head did I hit something, am I going crazy?

"You really should know better than to wonder off by yourself." He growls under his breath. I look up at him dumbfounded. He's still angry at me. Okay asshole, I didn't ask you to come in and intervene I don't even know where you came from. He turns to start to walk away. I cross my arms annoyed by him. No I will not let him leave this time getting the last word.

"Hey," I call after him. He doesn't turn around. "Hey, what is your problem?" He turns around this time with a grimace on his face.

"My dilemma is you being here." His voice tries to seem harsh but the silkiness of his tone makes everything seem like poetry even the nestle of anger inside of it. I'm crushed, my beliefs are accurate he really does hate me.

"Well I'm sorry I repulse you so much. You're not that great to be around either." I yell back at him.

"This is completely futile," He mumbles under his breath shaking his head.

"I didn't even do anything to you! You don't even know me,"

"It is not what you did," His words rush out, "but what your future will entail."

He stops himself growling under his breath. "Never mind you wouldn't comprehend." He turns back around and begins to walk away. No I will not let him leave. How dare he try and leave me. I did nothing to upset him to make him hate me. He would hear what I had to say and hear all of it.

I run trying to catch up with him. As I do I grab his shoulder and he reacts a little differently than what I thought. With incredible force he backs me against a tree. I feel as if the wind will be knocked out of me. His face in a snarl, he stares into my eyes and the tremble in my lips and his grasp on me breaks. I breathe very heavily almost a plea in my eyes. Why is he so strong? Is there something in the water here? I should be afraid of him but something about his eyes gives it away that he wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't hurt me.

His eyes dance across my eyes again and something about his mood drastically changes. "You really don't know anything do you?" His voice is flat but its silk still remains.

"Know what?" I tremble.

"Nothing," he finally says as he breaks away from me. Before I can catch my breath he is gone.

**Okay Guys seriously thank you SO SO much for being so supportive of this story. It gives me so many ideas, and I must admit. I LOVE this pairing. Their struggles, their story comes so naturally for me, it's insane. I tried to only write a short chapter but then my fingers couldn't stop dancing against my keyboard. I had so many ideas and I love writing through Leah's mind. I know things seem a little blurred right now, but, everything will be reveled. Please give me feedback it helps me continue! I am so glad you all enjoy them. Another chapter will be coming shortly. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 21 questions

The room is drowned with nothingness as the sound of static develops inside my ears. Images pool inside the depths of my mind, images of the morning. I had run home so fast that I thought I would faint at the front door. As I opened the front door Jacob was waiting for me there. He saw my dazed state and asked me what had happened. I couldn't talk, I could barely breathe. He simply gathered me into his arms and brought to my bedroom. I laid here for quite some time wishing that the images would disappear, praying sleep would find me. It didn't so here I am, lost in the darkness of my bedroom.

I push the covers off of my body because the room is quite hot from the summer air. I hear movement inside my room and I immediately shoot up, my eyes betray me, I cannot see a thing. I squint and I swear I can see a faint silhouette of someone standing close to my window. I catch my breath and my hands immediately dart towards the light next to my bed. I turn it on and scream.

Edward Cullen is inside my bedroom, as I am about to scream again he comes closer placing his cold hand on my lips.

"Please, be quiet. I'm not here to hurt you." I want to bite his hand or scream louder. But it's something about that voice that places me into a trance, it's like I have to do as he says. "I'm going to remove my hand now. Promise no screaming?" He begs.

I nod and he gently places his hands off of my mouth. He sits on the edge of my bed and I immediately remember that I am only wearing a white tank top and black boy shorts underwear. I pull the covers all the way up to my chest. He notices this and does a beautiful, I mean extremely sexy, crooked smile.

"Why in the hell are you here?" I ask him blowing some fallen hair out of my face. I want to remove the strands with my hands but then I'd drop the blanket and be practically naked in front of him again. He looks at me so vividly as if he's peering into the depths of my soul, reading my thoughts and emotions.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You're really hard for me to read." He whispers and gazes again at me like I'm some type of prey.

"You sure you haven't figured me out? You seem to hate me so much already like you know me."I'm rambling like an idiot but I don't care. He's the creepy one right now starring at me half naked in MY room.

"I'm trying to make that effort. To figure you out, I apologize for predetermining who you are. If you knew my reasons…" He clenches his jaw, that perfectly chiseled jaw, as if it were carved in stone like Adonis, "you'd understand." His words sound like lyrics with an underlining meaning.

"Couldn't this meeting have waited in the morning? You know when normal people meet?" He smiles softly lowering his head then lifting it back up.

"I apologize. I just had to see you. Don't you want to know me?" My heart catches at the word **Had** as if he needed to be with me. I know, I think too much into the word but a part of me blushes. I'm quite smitten by this softer more angelic version of him. I have to be strong through I cannot let him see my weakness.

"I know lots of people, doesn't mean I want to get to know them." We stare at each other momentarily and my chest heaves slowly. He's so close to me, if I wanted I could throw myself on top of him and we could…

Okay, I need to stop. I barely know him and he could be a deranged murderer for all I know. "Besides, how did you know where I lived? How did you get in here?" Edward tilts his head slowly to the right side,

"Such a curious person you are, filled with so many questions. I came through your window, it was open." He motions his head towards the open window. A breeze flows through the window and it causes my hair to slightly swing against the side of my face. "As for your living situation I knew you lived with Jacob."

"So you came to have an overnight sleeping party? I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much," I deflect and suddenly his gaze becomes very stiff.

"Bella cannot know about this." His voice is stern. I remember his great strength from earlier and I don't dare go against him, I never want to make him mad again. I nod my head,

"Okay, I won't say anything." Edward nods his head as he stands up from my bed. A part of me wishes he wouldn't leave. He turns to face me.

"I am doing this for my own reasons. I need to understand things," I bring my legs up to my chest and cradle them under the blanket.

"What types of things?" He smirks.

"Are you always this inquisitive?"

"Are you always this mysterious? What are you a puzzle?" He chuckles, "please let me remind you that you came into my room, woke me from sleep—"

"Now that's not quite fair," he cuts me off. "You were not sleeping." I shake my head

"How would you know? I was actually having quite the dream."

"I see," he says softly and comes closer to me. For a moment I think he will touch my cheek or do something really bold. Maybe it's because of the way he's starring at me such longing, questions fill his eyes. He doesn't however, he simply sticks his hands inside his pockets. "I will not keep you further. I simply request that you have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"A date?" I blurt out. It's stupid I know and childish and I probably shouldn't have said it. Edward raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not quite, just two people trying to get to know each other."

"Do you want me to get to know you?"

Without thinking I stand up from my bed and stand right beside him. I don't know what's come over me, but I feel so small next to him. He's pushing all his rules on me without me being able to get in one word. It infuriates me. I've never meet someone I could hate and yet want to make out with in the same moment.

I cross my arms and as I stare at him I realize I'm so short beside his massive body. He's wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. His hair perfectly tousled and pushed out of his face. My heart thumps against my chest again. I feel like he can hear it…though probably see it, because he looks down at my chest for a moment then back at me.

"Leah," he says clenching his jaw as if he's in pain as if I'm causing him excruciating soreness. "You really need to get control of that heart beat of yours." I look at him flabbergasted. I place my hand along my heated skin right where I can feel the thump of my heart. Normal guys in this situation would've glanced at my chest, sense the shirt is pretty tight, no he glances at the thumping of my heart.

"Why?" I ask him. He doesn't answer he simply turns around and walks back towards the window. He turns to me before he leaves.

"Tomorrow, 7, I'll pick you up." Before I can respond he is out my bedroom window.

"Jacob, what do you know about Edward Cullen?" Before I can even think of a reason for me asking, Jacob lifts his head and stares at me oddly.

"Why do you wanna know?" both of us has been lying outside in the grass for what seemed like an hour. I sit up from my laying position and bring my legs up to my chest.

"No reason, just you know curious."

"well," Jacob sits up too positioning his legs to be Indian style. "I don't know much about the guy. All that I really know is I don't like him. He's not trustworthy." I laugh to myself at that. It's true he couldn't be trusted yet a part of me feels as if he wouldn't hurt a fly. There has to be a reason why he wanted to meet me tonight. Plus the way he stares at me… it feels like he's trying to dig through my skin and read my thoughts.

"Why don't you trust him?" I ask laying my chin on my shins my dark hair is a curtain shielding me from the rays of the sun. Jacob begins to pick at the grass below him.

"I just know. Plus, he's no good for Bella."

"We've been over this Jake, you're just jealous."

"Jealous or not I know he's going to hurt her. They're too different. She's more like me like us." I tilt my head softly

"Like us? What do you mean?" Jacob shakes his head and sighs.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"People seem to be telling me that a lot lately." I mutter under my breath. Jacob gives me a quizzical look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I roll my eyes getting up from sitting down.

"Nothing,"

"someone's in a bad mood." I take a fist full of grass and throw it at him. He looks up with annoyance,

"Leah, you're such a pig!"

"And you're a dog," I tease back he jumps up wiping the grass off his hands and legs.

"Oh that's it," he says grabbing me and flinging me over his shoulder. I kick and scream in laughter. Darn my small height and body! I punch his lower back but it doesn't seem to do him any damage.

"Let me go Jake! Put me down,"

"as you wish," he says dropping me bottom first on the hard forest floor. I look up at him crossing my arms with a scowl on my face.

"You're so mean." I lift myself up and start to walk towards the house.

"You started it," he follows behind me sticking out his tongue. "Why are we going inside?"

"I have some place to be," I say as I get inside the house heading towards my bedroom. I don't want to say more. I won't dare say that Edward Cullen is picking me up. I think Jacob would probably punch me then lift me back up to punch me again.

"Where do you have to be? You don't know anyone here." I take the towel from my suitcase and throw it over my shoulders.

"Now, you're just being mean." I give him a pouty face and he chuckles throwing his hands into the air.

"I am not, c'mon tell me, is it a guy?" I say nothing. I merely reach for my bath scrub and walk past him into the hallway. He trots behind me,

"It is a boy isn't it." He makes kissey noises as I close the bathroom door on him.

I wait outside of the house at exactly seven o clock. I look back towards the house thankful that Jacob had decided to hang with some of his friends in town. Apparently, Bella is meeting all of them there to see a movie as well.

A part of me started to wonder if she and Edward even hung out. I mean, I know I'm no boyfriend expert, but doesn't the always being around each other thing come with the title?

I cross my arms around my chest. I know, I should've worn more appropriate clothing. Instead, of the black thigh length dress that I am wearing. I know, it's a little promiscuous for my taste I must admit, but I wanted to have a little fun with this. The last time Edward saw me I was drenched either with alcohol or salt water from the beach. This time I had come prepared, bringing out the big guns.

I bite my tongue as I see a silver Volvo come up to the property. He's driving fast, so fast a cascade of dust swarms around me as he stops the car. My hair thrusts itself backwards and I have to push it out of my face in frenzy. I curl my toes in anxiety as he steps out of the car with those jet black shades on. He's wearing a black button up shirt that seems to expose the athleticism of his perfectly chiseled physique. I have to lift my jaw up immediately because if I didn't I think I'd drool all over myself. I sigh in my head trying to compose myself.

He smiles, damn him for smiling, because I feel like my insides will melt once more. He takes off his sunglasses as he eyes me properly. He never does it rudely, or hungrily, but with a mere curiosity.

"You look lovely, if I would've known we were dressing up. I would've come more appropriately dressed."

"Oh, this old thing. No, this isn't anything." I lie and it makes me sound like one of those awful actresses in a 70's movie. He smirks as he walks over towards the passenger side door and opens it for me. It's quite romantic, I have to say, no one has ever opened a door for me before.

I crawl inside his car and finally exhale. He closes the door and walks over to the driver side hopping inside.

"Music," he asks as he starts the car up and drives off. I nod my head. He presses play and some beautiful classical music floats against my ears. It causes me to chuckle and stare at him,

"Classical," I tease.

"I find it quite relaxing and beautiful."

You're beautiful I retort back in my head.

Get yourself together Leah don't let some bronze haired, gorgeous smelling man throw you off guard.

"My dad use to play classical music." I try to change the subject and talk about my family so I wouldn't concentrate on how the stars are reflecting from his eyes. He's so fair in the darkness of the car and he reminds me of a star guiding a lost traveler home.

"I play the piano as a pastime as well," I turn to face the forest. That way I'd past time so I wouldn't stare at him.

"I wish I could play,"

"Maybe I could teach you one day." I smirk and turn towards the front of the car.

"I think you'd get annoyed at how bad I suck." He laughs as he turns the corner onto a busier street.

"I have more patience than you could possibly imagine." This statement makes me turn to stare at him. The lights from the cars reflect off his face and eyes. He catches my staring and I look away immediately.

"We're here," he says.

I look at the small cozy restaurant in front of us. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. This time he reaches out his hand and I take it. I feel it again as our skin caresses each others. The world holts, the stars seem brighter, and I can distinctly hear my racing heart pound against my chest. He growls slowly and immediately lets my hand go. I place my hand on his shoulder in worry. Did I do something to upset him?

"Edward, are you okay?" He turns to face me and in an instant he's normal. He smiles,

"I'm fine, shall we?" He ushers me into the restaurant and I follow like a lost sheep.

We get inside the cozy restaurant with dim lightening and I swear this should be some place Edward takes Bella, his girlfriend, not me. It's way to intimate and it makes goose bumps prickle my flesh as I hear the soft violin play a romantic beat. "Leah," he calls me back to earth and I stare at him. He motions for me to follow the hostess and him as she takes us to our small table in the middle of the back of the restaurant. We both sit down at the candle lit table and the hostess hands us our menus.

"Nice you see you again Edward, So glad you could visit us again." He smiles politely,

"It's always a pleasure Edna." The old woman coos as she pats his shoulder and walks away.

"You seem like quite the celebrity."

"When you've been here as long as I have you seem to create a bond with each person." I lift my menu eyeing each and every type of pasta on it. I lower it as he eyes me slowly,

"okay, mister celebrity what should I get?" He places his hands up to his mouth and smiles softly under them.

"Try the chicken alfredo, it's to die for." I lower the menu closing it in the process.

"What are you getting?" Edward lowers one hand to the table.

"I'm not hungry actually." I scratch the side of my head.

"Then why did you take me to a restaurant? I can't eat by myself, that's just weird and odd."

"It's only bizarre if you make it as such." He suggests.

"I'm not eating either then." I fall back into my seat and cross my arms.

"Suite yourself, but, I know you're starving." He's right, I am hungry, in fact I hadn't eaten all day because I was so nervous about this date…or outing… or whatever exactly this was. Of course I have to be stubborn and I won't tell him that.

"Am not,"

"You're stomach betrays you." He smirks.

Just like it knew to respond to him it gurgles and I place my hands around it trying to shush it. "Please, eat, I insist."

Before I can protest Edward flags down the waitress placing my order for me. I brood silently in my chair he doesn't seem to mind, in fact, a part of him believes it's amusing. He stares at me now and it's really starting to freak me out,

"You're starring at me," I remind him.

"I apologize, it's just I know so much already about you and yet nothing at all." I take a sip of my water and lower my head swallowing it.

"Well, when normal people want to learn more about the other person they simply ask them." Edward nods his head,

"duly noted."

"I have an idea," He raises an eyebrow in suspicion. I throw my hands onto the table,

"hear me out. It's a game, have you ever played 21 questions?" Edward shakes his head,

"I can say that I have." I clap my hands together in excitement. I feel like a stupid eighth grader but I don't care, I want to get to the bottom of this guy and this would be the most pleasant, non-threatening way to do it. "How do you play?"

"You just ask questions. Like, okay, I'll go first." I place my hands in front of me knit together and I sit up extremely straight clearing my throat. My feather earrings hit up against my neck. He stares at me oddly but smiles as I begin to speak.

"Okay, first question, what is your favorite food?"

"What type of question is that?" I look at him with a mouth wide open. I'm partly offended, I thought starting off with something so simple could be easy a tension breaker. He moves under his seat and I can see I have him uncomfortable.

"Okay, relax, loosen up. It's a good question. Simple."

"I like all foods." A part of me feels like he is lying, I'm too excited to debate him more so I roll my eyes and say,

"Okay your turn ask me something." He scratches the side of his face as if he's trying to think of something, anything, to say to me.

"Do you ever dream?" I look at him bizarrely.

"What?" He tilts his head slightly.

"Do you ever dream? If so, what about?" I sigh.

This is the weirdest question I've ever gotten but I never back down from a challenge. I want to tell him I dream about him but I know that's far too creepy.

"I dream about nature a lot. Running through forests. I hear things so clearly and see so much better than I thought I would." He listens intently nodding his head to everything that I say. It's weird, I feel as if no one has ever listened that directly to me.

The lady brings out my plate of steaming pasta and sets it in front of me. My mouth waters at the look of it.

"Do you ever dream about me?" I cough on the water that I just swallowed. I bring my hand up to my mouth and my eyes become large.

"Excuse me," I say placing the napkin from the table onto my lap.

"It's merely a question." He says softly placing both his hands on the table.

"You just can't ask someone if they dream about you—"

"Well, I dream about you." He says through the thickness of his eye lashes. The fork that was in my hand drops to the floor as I look at him in shock. He does a perfect soft smile.

"You do," He nods his head.

"I think the real question is are you really like the person from my dreams or completely different?" I slide a piece of hair behind my ear nervously. I want to change the subject. I pick up the fork and wipe it off with my napkin. I stick it into the plate of noodles and begin to eat.

"This really is quite good."

**Hope you all enjoy! I know, by now you're all prolly sitting in your seat waiting to see what will happen next! I am so excited and thrilled that you all like my story. I have so many ideas and once i start typing i cannot stop. I hope you all like this chapter. I feel like i really got these character's voices down perfectly...so I hope. Enjoy! remember to comment, I love love love feedback**


	5. Chapter 5 Knowing

The only thing heard is the complete static that seems to ring annoyingly inside my ear. I face the window the entire ride home, and Edward, who has also been mute, doesn't seem to want to persuade me otherwise. There are so many questions that I want to ask him, but, I don't know how to formulate my interview.

I must admit, I truly did enjoy his company, even it was a little odd. When I dated Evan he never wanted to take me out to nice dinners, or out anywhere really, we'd always stay inside watch movies and eat popcorn. A part of me believes that he never truly liked me, but, liked the idea of having someone around all the time. Evan was also decently attractive, I mean sure I didn't mind kissing him from time to time, but he wasn't anything spectacular.

Then there's Edward, oh by the mere thought of his name my mouth becomes all dry and prickly, desiring for him to make it whole with his succulent mouth. I have to bite my tongue again to shake me out of my very naughty thoughts. I can see the turn in the fork and I know that we are getting closer to Jacob's house. My heart flutters and a weird sadness overwhelms me, I don't want to leave him, and I have an odd feeling he doesn't want to let me go quite yet either.

Without thinking I press the play button on his music and the classical music begins to play again. I suspect that he will say something witty but he keeps silent. Both gaze and focus completely on the road ahead with his jaw clenched. I want to say that I am sorry, for whatever I have done to upset him. My heart beats faster again. The more I take quick peaks at him the more I see his face tense up like a rotten fruit. I run my hand through my hair as I place my head against my car's window.

We drive completely in silence until we get to Jacob's house. Edward tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he uses his other hand to turn off the car. I bite my lower lip and to my surprise it comes down so hard, I guess with more force than I thought, and I start to bleed all around my mouth. I become so embarrassed as I place my hand to my mouth, the small amount of blood trickles through my fingers. I turn to stare at him and his eyes, with a very odd color, are focused directly on my mouth.

I know he finds me repulsive. I probably look nasty with the crimson liquid pouring from my mouth.

"You need to leave now," his voice is stern devoid of any type of emotion.

I look at him and I can tell he sees the sadness inside my eyes. I don't say anything, I'm to hurt, there are so many mixed emotions with this guy. It's way too much to bear. I'm so tired of playing a guessing game with him. Let's see what feeling Edward will be using today. It's getting old and quite frankly frustrating.

I slam his car door shut as I walk to Jacob's door. I turn around one last time and burn my gaze into his car. He's got his eyes closed and his head against the steering wheel. I shake my head in confusion as I turn around to open the door.

Jacob must still be at the movies because all the lights are off at the house. I kick off my sandals and put my hair up into a messy bun. I rush towards the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. The blood has crusted over, only leaving a dark crimson stain in its memory. I dab a piece of tissue with water and wipe it away gently. I throw the tissue angrily inside the garbage can towards the toilet. I am so frustrated so many emotions build through me. I thrust my hands against the silk, the water still running, as I lean my head in almost about to scream or cry… either way I'm pissed off. "Was our outing really that horrific that you have to subdue yourself to wailing in the bathroom?" I turn to face him with eyes ablaze. I point towards the door.

"You need to leave now," He gives me a sympathetic look and I cross my arms looking in the other direction.

I will not look at you Edward, and then you can't cast your sexy spell over me.

"I simply came in to apologize, I didn't mean to be so forward and it was quite rude of me. Know that I wasn't myself." His jaw clenches again as I take a peek at him. His eyes are different now, a lot softer a warm sensation gliding through them like honey.

"You're so…"I trail off shaking my head. He looks at me waiting for me to say something. I know he will be silent and let me hash out all my issues with him. A part of me feels bad. Then again a part of me wants to smack him in the face. "Impossible," I say as I rush past him arms still crossed. He smirks as he follows behind me.

"You asked me before we left if I wanted you to get to know me."

"I was being courteous." I snort as I run into my room trying to find something to sleep in. In case he comes back in the middle of the night I should wear a granny sweater and flooding pants.

Wait, who am I kidding I should probably wearing something way sexier. The displeasure of him wanting me and not having me would probably make me feel better.

"I do want you to know me. It's just complicated." He leans against my door frame with arms crossed. I stand up and a strand of my dark hair falls along my face. He swallows gently and I notice his adam's apple ascend in his throat.

"Edward, I'm tired of complicated. Every sense I met you all I've gotten is complicated." I say throwing my hands out into the air in defense. "I mean, I don't get you." I laugh almost like a sigh. "You're so different from anyone that I've ever met."

"You wouldn't begin to imagine how different," he mumbles under his breath.

"See," I point my bony finger at him. "This is what I mean, you cut me out. So many secrets. How can I begin to know you, and you know me, if you hide everything from me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He growls. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. My voice breaks,

"Edward, what are you talking about?" His stare digs into me again.

"I'm still trying to figure out if you really aren't aware about my questioning or if you're just a really good liar. Your pulse seems to contradict the second thought." My mouth shifts into a complete O as I am flabbergast and confused.

"Do you always speak like a complete psycho path?" He chuckles as he lowers his head and lifts it back up toward me.

"Maybe I am one," I back away slowly towards my window. He sees me tense and deflects, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"You better not, I know karate," I lie. He chuckles more.

"I will stay and make you some tea for your," he nods towards my lip. Before I can protest he is gone inside Jacob's kitchen rumbling around. A part of me doesn't have the strength or heart to tell him to leave.

I simply go into the bathroom and shower. The warm water feels nice against my cold skin. I get out the shower and dry my long hair with a towel, I don't have the will power to blow dry it. I take my light pink pajama top which is basically a cami, and my black yoga pants and put them on. I turn off the light as I come out of the shower. Edward isn't in the kitchen anymore and I walk towards my bedroom. The smell of his tea gives his hideout away. He's inside my room sitting on the edge of my bed starring at me. My heart drops.

Calm yourself—I repeat.

Of all the places why my bed, why couldn't he have sat on the floor? Or on the chair… why in the freaking hell my bed! "The tea is on the night stand," he tilts his head towards it. The steam from the tea pours through the air. My hair drips rain drops as I walk past him and take the tea. I sit down on my bed as I sip some of it.

"It's good," I cannot lie, it makes everything feel better and my insides warm up. He smiles softly,

"It's a family secret."

"Tell me a little about your family," I ask as I take another long deeper sip.

I place the cup from my lips and let the warm drink soothe my hands. I raise an eyebrow, "Or is that off limits too?" Edward sighs,

"I have a very close, rather large family." I nod.

"I've meet Alice, she seems rather nice."

"Yes, she is quite easy to get along with." I lean down looking at the warm mug inside my hands.

"Did she like me?" I don't know why I ask him. Maybe it's the insecurities kicking in. I'm new to this town and a part of me hoped my first impression wasn't too embarrassing.

"She just needs to get to know you," I don't look up at him and for some reason he places his hand on my knee. I look up at him and his lips form into a crooked smile.

"Are you going to put in a good word for me?" He shrugs,

"That depends, if you don't use those karate skills you apparently have waiting for me." I drink the last of the tea and set down the cup on my nightstand. I then lay on my side using my hand to prop my head up. My hair spills around my body like a midnight curtain.

"I guess I can save you the pain. Besides you're actually being normal right now. I kind of like this good guy version of you." Edward smirks as he mimics my laying position. His face is rather close to mine, I can smell his earthy scene, almost taste his lips.

"What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?"

My heart thumps rather energetically against my chest. Curse his effect that he has on me. Curse that perfectly styled hair and mouth-watering smile.

As I stare at him, and as he awaits my response, I truly think about his statement. There is something distinctly different about him but a sense of evil? I didn't find him to be bad.

"Now, I wouldn't use such words to describe you. Even though your mean attitude towards me at the beginning was rather bad." He sighs softly,

"I already apologized for that, remember?" I twirl my fingers around my hair unknowingly.

"Yeah," We are silent for a moment both starring into each other's eyes. "Why were you so freaked out about me biting my lip? Do you like hate blood or something?" He swallows,

"I wouldn't say I hate it."

"Okay…" I want more information so I question more. "I have another question."

"There are always questions," he smiles softly.

"Why are you always so cold?"

"Why are you always so warm?"

"You can't answer a question with a question?" He smirks now,

"why not?"

"Ugh," I roll on my back starring up at my bedroom ceiling, "never mind." I can feel him stifle against me. He moves onto his back as well.

"These dreams that you have," he says as if he's continuing a conversation we had only minutes ago. "Do you ever feel like you're meeting someone? Seeing someone for a specific reason?" I sigh rather loudly. It's unnecessary but I hate when he asks me questions and expects me to answer him when he won't answer me.

"I do find someone. He's always at the end of my dream." Edward is silent. I know he wants me to continue. "He's always waiting for me."

"Is that all that occurs?"

"Yes," I lie. Of course I'm going to completely disregard the part where I hard-core make out with the person for the rest of my dream. I feel bad for lying to him but it really isn't any of his business. He should be glad I told him what I did. "Now, it's my turn." I roll over on my side and stare down at him. He lifts slightly up and he's close to me, I take this action as one of an invitation to something else… something more romantic. His eyes glide towards my lips,

"What makes you the person to declare the rules?" He pulls away with a smile and I know he knows he's teasing me. He finds it amusing he enjoys it!

"So you can ask me something but I can't ask you! Not fair, now you really seem to act like a bad guy." He looks hurt at my statement but I don't care. He is being rather rude.

Before either of us can say another word the front door opens and I shoot my glance towards my open bedroom door.

"Leah, I'm home," It's Jacob I turn to look at Edward but to my surprise he's gone, vanished into thin air. I stare in amazement as Jacob walks into my room.

Before I can even formulate another thought Jacob walks into my room with a smile on his lips. I look around my bedroom frazzled, I had only turned my head for a second there is no way he could've left. I push my hair out of my face and my mouth hangs open rather annoyingly.

"Hey Leh, how was your date?" He props against the door frame of my room

. I turn my head to him but the words will not disperse from my mouth. I'm still stunned by what happened. "Leah, are you still on earth?" I shake my head and scratch the side of my head.

"Yeah, sorry, it was nice. Then again, I could ask you the same thing." I sit up and walk over towards the kitchen taking the mug with me. I throw the mug into the kitchen sink promising to wash it later.

"It was okay." He says. I turn around to face him leaning my back against the counter.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," Jacob sighs, "It's Bella." I seem interested even though honestly, I could care less about Bella. But Jacob seems hurt and I hate seeing my cousin like that.

"What happened with Bella?"

"She just seemed really upset about something,"

"Oh," I say walking towards my bedroom again Jacob follows suit. "Did you ask her what was wrong?" Jacob nods. I sit on my bed and stare up at him, "well, what did she say?" Jacob runs his hands along his crisp hair.

"She said that Edward has been acting weird lately. I could've told her that he's always been a freak." I stay completely still and say nothing. "She doesn't know what's gotten over him. She said it all began after her birthday." My mouth hangs open. He notices and chuckles,

"You sure you're okay?"

"Fine," I cut in giving a very big overdramatic smile, "see, well I mean Edward seems to really like her so she should be fine right?"

"It's not that simple with the guy Leh,"

"Why?" Jacob shakes his head and clears his throat.

"What I meant was that relationships are always difficult. I just wish she would give me a chance." I nod my head accepting his answer.

"I guess you're right." I lay my head down on my pillow as I stare up at my ceiling again.

"Well, I'm guessing you're tired from your lovey dovey date."

"Good-night Jake," I tease he smiles. Before he leaves he turns back inside my room wrinkling his nose.

"It smells weird in here," he says with a disgusted look on his face. I raise my head and peer at him.

"What do you mean?" Jacob comes closer into my room and takes in a large amount of air into his lungs. He places his hands on his hips.

"Did you have anyone in here?" I shake my head trying to not speak because I fear the tingle in my voice will give me away.

"No, why?" I try to sound as sincere as I could. Jacob doesn't say anything. He turns around and walks back towards my door.

"No reason, alright goodnight Leah." As he leaves I fall back in my bed happy I got away with my first lie.

I am running, the wind whipping against my face, the summer air making my body perspire with a glistening due. The animals around me beckon to me they howl into the night's air and I listen, understand, everything that they say.

I get to the clearing where he's supposed to be but he's no longer there. There is someone in his place. There is a body laying spewed on the ground a blanket of dark blood around them. I look in horror as I walk closer. I do not know the person they are unfamiliar. I scream as I see their limbs torn apart and their mouth open as if their last words are a scream. I run shaking my head back towards the river. I need to get away. I need to get that picture out of my head. I run towards the river and throw myself at its feet. As I crawl towards the river I look down in utter horror.

The girl staring back at me has blood all around her and it's not my blood.

**I truly hope you all enjoy! The story is going to start getting juicy I swear! I know this is awful to end it here but I promise, keep reading for more! I hope you all enjoy and please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6 He's Gone

I awake in a fit of screams that piece the night air as I lift up from my sleeping position. I have been sweating quite profusely and my breathing is quite heavy. I pull my hair so far back that I feel I will rip it from my scalp. The slight trickles of sweat trickle down my forehead towards my chin.

Jacob bursts into the room, a snarl on his lips, he mumbles something under his breath and if I focused harder I'm sure I could've heard it.

He looks around the room with his nose up in the air as if he's trying to find some scent or trail. I began tearing up and slowly the sobs begin to form. Jacob crosses over towards me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Leah, what's wrong?" He voice is soft, softer than I have ever heard him be. I shake my head and remove my head to place it on his neck. He wraps his rather large arms around me.

"Jacob, I had the worse dream." I sniff.

"They're only dreams Leah," I shake my head. I back away from him and I know he can see the pure terror reflecting in my doe eyes.

"This seemed real. So real," I lean in my voice trembling, "I killed someone." At my own words coming out of my mouth another tear rolls down my cheek. Jacob takes both my hands into his and squeezes them rather tightly.

"I promise it was only a dream. You'd never hurt anyone."

"I don't understand what these dreams mean," I mumble.

"Nothing," Jacob's voice is final and flat.

I want to know why he's being so guarded with me. I already have enough problems trying to figure out the mystery that is Edward Cullen, I didn't need him, the one person I fully trusted, to be guarded as well.

Jacob lets my hands go and walks back towards my bedroom door. "Try and get some sleep," he says before completely leaving my room all together.

I fall back into my bed with a sigh. Sleep is the last thing that I could have ever wanted.

I push my hands through my hair as I think about Edward. He had been so close to me today, I felt as if I was slowly getting through to him. That brick wall that was separating us was slowly beginning to fall apart. I think about his eyes dancing over mine, his dazzling smile that creates such beauty in the world. I place my pillow over my head and sigh rather loudly.

Throwing the pillow off my face I lay on my side allowing Edward Cullen to guide me to sleep.

I lay in bed mostly all day, I feel so lethargic, as if all the blood has been drained from my body leaving a broken vessel behind. I have seen the sun vibrantly shine through my open window and then slowly begin to fade in its place. I cannot even bring myself to read, even though a book is arms length away.

Jacob comes in to check on me from time to time but I only mumble short lived answers. He's annoyed with me, I can tell, and leaves with a slamming of my bedroom door. I don't care honestly. He doesn't understand what I'm feeling.

For the third time today Jacob bursts into my room. My back is facing him and I don't even blink when he races towards me throwing me a shirt and pants.

"Get up now," I sigh.

"Go away Jake," he snarls at me and it causes my eyes to grow wider.

"We need to leave now. Bella is Missing."

We look for hours on end for Bella. We start with places we believed she would go to finally looking through the woods of La Push. My heart sank as my dream weighed heavy in my thoughts. My carnal senses take over and I begin to sniff around using my touch, and bond with nature, hoping to somehow find her. Jacob seems to be taking everything quite hard. He's been silent through most of the search. I try to give him a kind smile but he doesn't return the favor. I feel so bad for Jacob, I know Bella is much more important to him then he lets on.

At nightfall word comes to us that they found Bella bunched together on the ground sobbing. There were leaves and rain spilling all over her. She looked quite distraught. Jacob's face spoke his words for him. He clenched his hands into fists and raced towards her house. Like an idiot, I follow pursuit.

We get to Bella's house and we are greeted by a man with a bushy mustache and graying brown hair. Jacob, under his breath, say's his name is Charlie Swan and that he is her father. The resemblance is definitely there, I notice the same weird shaped eyes. He is also quite fair and I believe that there had never been a hope that Bella would've been tan.

He smiles as he sees Jacob and looks cautiously at me. Jacob places his hand on my shoulder,

"Hello Mr. Swan, how is she?" He nods his head softly.

"She's okay Jacob, she's a little shaken up but…I'm guessing she'll be alright. I tell you, once I get my hands on that Edward guy, I'm going to kill him."

"Why?" I blurt out and both Jacob and Charlie's eyes dart towards me. I can read Charlie's face he's basically saying

Who the hell are you?

Jacob is the one to speak,

"This is my cousin Leah, she's friends with Bella." Charlie nods softly running his hand through his hair.

"Good to know Bella has such good friends." Jacob nods his head he peaks behind Charlie's shoulders and says,

"So can I see her?" Charlie crosses his arms around his chest. He's wearing a police get up and I assume that he's some cop.

"Yeah, just be gentle with her. She's still kinda fragile. I actually got called into work because of some animal attack problem. I think she'd like having some company around."

"You know I'll always be here for Bella sir." Jacob says without any type of hesitation inside his raspy voice. Charlie nods placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I know Jacob, I never worry about her with you."

Charlie leaves and Jacob darts into the house. I stand in the arch of the front door and try and calm myself down. Charlie has spoken about some type of animal attack. My throat becomes parched at the thought.

It was only a dream Leah and nothing more…Just a dream.

I close my eyes and bite my lip. After reasoning with myself I walk into Bella's house listening to the small chatter which leads me to her room. Bella is lying on her back she looks paler than usual. The grayness of the room doesn't help to aid any color to her already fading face. There are dark circles under her eyes and her hair is matted, as if she hasn't brushed it in awhile.

Jacob is knelling next to her bed with his hand in hers. I cannot imagine what has caused her so much pain. I feel so bad for her I wish I could help her with whatever seems to be troubling her so much. I come over towards her slowly not sure if she even wants me in the room. She looks up at me briefly but doesn't say one word as her eyes diverge back toward Jacob.

"Tell me who did this to you." Jacob says angrily.

Bella pats the top of his head softly trying to soothe him. I wonder when Edward will run through the door trying to soothe his beloved girlfriend. A sour taste develops inside my mouth. When he does come I'll have to leave. I don't think I can stomach seeing them together.

"Edward," she murmurs.

I believe she is calling his name so I turn around to see if he is there. He isn't, in fact, no one is standing behind me. Jacob stands running towards Bella's wall and punches it. To my surprise a huge chunk of the wall indents in. I look at him with utter fear on my face. He turns around with rage boiling in his eyes.

"I'm going to find him! I'm going to kill him!" Bella shakes her head tears filling her eyes.

"He's gone now Jake, gone forever."

I leave the house myself without saying good-bye. I decide to give Bella and Jacob the alone time they both desperately seemed to have wanted. A part of me is happy when I walk outside and take a huge breath of air. There tension is less stressful out here. I can actually hear myself think which is nice.

I sit down on Bella's porch thinking about everything that has occurred. Edward had broken up with Bella. To her description they had gotten into an argument and he kissed her head before saying that he would never return.

I shudder at the thought of never seeing Edward Cullen again. My life would be easier that's for sure. I place my hands on the side of my face sighing. I still can't believe Bella is so upset over him leaving her, I mean sure, break-ups are hard. But, everyone goes through them. You eat a carton of ice cream, cry a little, and then get over it. Bella is different though I could literally see the hurt throbbing through her eyes as if she had just lost a loved one. A part of me is angered by her. She has worried my cousin so much over nothing.

Maybe it's a good thing Edward is gone. Maybe Jacob could finally have the chance of dating Bella that's what he's always wanted.

Maybe I could also have the peace of knowing that he wouldn't burden my mind any longer.

I get up from my sitting position and begin to walk back home.

I look up at the stars that are now brightly shinning down on me. I cannot help it, I wonder if Edward is looking at those same stars.

**Thank you all so much for the comments! I know this chapter is short, but, it still has pivotal information! Please comment and continue to read on! I go back to college tomorrow, but, I'm still going to finish and work on this story! This can be like a late night therapy session for me. ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7 ten days

It has become very clear that Edward Cullen was never going to return. At the mere notion of that I believed that it would be a good thing, I mean, he only caused me irritation and painful headaches right? Least, that is what I told myself to feel better.

I recall Bella saying that he was gone for good and for a moment I didn't believe her. They had just broken up, she was upset, and there are loads of reasons why she would exaggerate. Besides, when you first break up with someone you truly believe you will NEVER see them again. At least, that is what you want. I remember when I broke up with Evan, the last thing I wanted to do was see his face. It was the memory that hurt the most, the painful thoughts that maybe I was the one who wasn't good enough. That's when I decided to cut him out all together, remove him like a band-aid, he couldn't hurt me anymore then.

Bella on the other hand didn't want that at all. She cried for Edward every single day to the point that even Jacob became frustrated. He tried his hardest to shelter her, to let her know that he was there, he had always been there for her, but her grief for Edward shadowed her hope for moving on. Edward had been a plague, Bella his victim, he had left her with permanent scars that wouldn't ever fade away.

I remember looking at her one day. She looked as if she hadn't seen the sun in weeks her skin taking on a grayish translucent tone. Her hair, which once was alive and thriving, now looked matted and dead. It's vibrant hue slowly subsiding to a dark earthy color which seemed to clash against the death that is her skin color. Small dark circles had also planted themselves along the eyelids of her face. She seemed to never smile. So when she did try and smile it seemed forced and rather odd looking. Her lips would tremble at the odd gesture and would resort with her shielding her face underneath her hands in tears. She felt guilty for being happy without Edward. She felt guilty for moving on.

I sit outside with Jacob one summer day, it's been ten days sense Edward has left. I know, shame on me for counting. The sun is shining down heavily onto his muscular body. It seems to extenuate all the crevices and bulges along his arms and torso. Jacob has his hands covering his face as he hugs his legs up to his chest. He's tired, and I assume he's fallen asleep because of the deep ripples that echo from his chest. He had been up all night consoling Bella telling her that everything would be alright. I find it funny that she couldn't love Jacob because they seemed more like a couple than Edward and she ever did. Jacob is always there, constantly around her, but Bella doesn't seem to notice she just expects him to always be there. Jacob is like her breathing it comes naturally and will never depart. While Edward is like the wind constantly around but never seen. You could live without the wind, constantly smacking its nonsense in your face, but you couldn't live without breathing.

If only Bella could see that. If only she could get herself together and understand that small concept. I knew better than anyone that sometimes the most obvious things were hard to understand. That's why I liked reading my books. I could see inside each character's mind, read their thoughts and perceptions, if only I had mind powers. Maybe then I could understand why Bella took everything so hard.

A part of me hates her. I mean truly hates her for putting Jacob through this, and then I remind myself Jacob doesn't have to stay. He could leave like Edward.

Edward…

That name sinks into my mind for a moment. I hadn't thought about him, I mean really thought, in quite some time. After he left a part of that sensation that he had over me disappeared. It is true I still feel this attachment to him, in which I don't understand, but I didn't need him around. I was a big girl and could make it on my own. However, I have to admit I still find myself thinking about him, wondering where he's run off too. I twirl my hair along my fingers as I look down at the grass swaying along my pants.

Jacob snores rather loud and I nudge him with my shoulder. He looks up and shakes his head, almost in a daze and looks at me oddly. I smirk at him as he wipes his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand.

"How long have I been out?" I shrug, my tiny shoulders lifting up all the way towards my chin.

"Not too long, if you're sleepy you could go to bed." He shakes his head turning to face me. Some of Bella's looks were rubbing off on him. She is like a disease bringing everyone down in her path. If she isn't happy there isn't any chance in hell Jacob could be happy. I wish I could tell him this, but, a part of me fears he'll pick Bella even over me. Even though I was on HIS side. I wanted what was best for him and honestly, I don't think Bella is the best choice.

"I couldn't leave you alone. What kind of cool cousin would I be? I'm supposed to be showing you around, giving you a good summer, not sleeping."

"it's okay Jake," I deflect placing my hand on his shoulder. He smiles at the simple gesture. "It's only one day. Besides," I say stretching my arms up to the sun, which shines very brightly down onto me, "I may get some reading done anyways."

"Always lost inside the pages of a book huh," Jacob teases as he lifts himself up from the grass. I nod.

"What can I say, I find someone else's life more fascinating than my own." Jacob crosses his arms.

"If only you know how fascinating life could be." Before I ask him to please explain he trudges off in the direction of his house. I sigh blowing a loose piece of hair out of my face. I'd go out and explore, maybe he's right, maybe life COULD be more interesting.

I walk through the La Push forest discovering new things that I truly haven't noticed before. I swear my vision is slowly becoming better. I can see things in new ways, like the spiders that cling to the silver of their webs. Or the faint echo of the wind as it hits against the leaves of a tree. I had always found a love for nature, but this feeling, like everything around me breathed is too much to bare.

I come to a small creek and I take off my moccasins dipping my rather warm feet into the icy water. At the first touch I wince, it's quite cold, but slowly I dip my foot in and out letting my body settle. I place my head back sighing. This is nice. If I could do this for the rest of the summer I'd be happy.

I hear a rumble in the thicket and I turn around immediately looking to see what has caused this sound. There is nothing to be seen and it makes a slight tingle climb up my spine. I remember the last time I was alone in the woods and it brings a bad taste to my mouth. My exploring must have taken quite some time because I notice that the sun is slowly setting.

I lift myself up and turn around beginning to walk home. I freeze in my footsteps as I see him, the dark menace that tried to attack me once before. Only this time his eyes burn with a fiery passion.

I back away my hands balled into fists at my sides. He licks his lips as he etches closer to me. I can feel the pulse at my neck quicken and he seems to notice this. His eyes immediately twist towards the small beating by my neck. I am backed up against a tree and I place my hands protectively in front of me.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" I scream, my small voice echoing through the forest. The man comes closer, I remember what Edward said only days before. He had called this man Laurent, and for some reason I find myself pleading with him. "Please Laurent, I don't want any trouble." My voice is shaking. I try to persuade some type of human emotion inside of him. Maybe if I could reach that part of him, stir some pity inside of him, he wouldn't hurt me.

His lips twitch into a snarl and I believe that I see two sharp, I mean razor sharp, teeth peek through the dark color of his gums. I have to be dreaming…this cannot be happening again!

"You're friend isn't here to rescue you now. He's gone far away, his scent away from you." I look at him with confusion. I want to say something back but the fact of the matter hits me hard. Edward is gone, and as much as I hated admitting it, I needed him more now than ever. A large lump assembles in my throat. I try to swallow but it burns and hurts to do so.

Laurent paces towards me and thrusts his rather strong hands against my throat choking me. I can feel my pulse weaken and my vision become more blurred. He sniffs the side of my face grinning "You ooze the smell of fear. It's so overwhelming, so tantalizing." He opens his mouth more and I am quite sure of what I see. There are in fact sharp teeth at the sides of his lips the lips which twitch because they want to taste…

Me.

I swallow very hard trying to catch my mouth I'm choking… I feel as if I am drowning in a sea of my own thought. I think of Edward but that thought slowly fades towards Jacob and my family. I manage, with all my might to choke out,

"Whha…what are…you?" He does a devious grin as he leans in closer.

"I am your worst nightmare." He dives in just inches above the flesh of my neck.

He is suddenly thrown off of me by a very large animal. All I can see is the caramel color of its fur. I shriek in shock as I run for the only place I know to run, Jacob's house.

**I wanna say that I am so so so sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I actually had written this earlier, however, school hasn't permitted me to upload in time. I know, I felt so sad, but as promised here is another chapter! I hope to update really soon too! I love how everyone loves this story! Your constant comments makes me want to continue and write faster:]**

**ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8 Boiling Rage

I run for miles and miles on end until I could feel my stomach muscles writhe in pain. I could feel my lungs bursting, craving for any type of air. I could see Jake's house in the clearing and that was my white flag, my realization, that I was safe and I could surrender.

I cease from running and fling myself forward trying to catch my breath. I try and slow my immense breathing. I feel as if I have run for an entire day through the cold bitterness of the alps. Trickles of sweat pour down my face like a waterfall as the strands of my midnight hair stick to my forehead. My breath slowly begins to come back to its normalcy and the dark clouds in my vision begin to subside. The afternoon sun half covered by the clouds burns down into my flesh.

That's when the realization hits me like a ton of bricks. It resurfaces itself back into the depths of my mind and for a moment I feel as if I shall faint. No, I will control myself and think rationally. There are always reasons for why things happen….right?

I stand up and push the loose fallen strands of hair out of my face and I begin to walk back into Jake's house. That seems to be the safest place. Everything seemed to be more dangerous to me now. Knowing that someone like Laurent is after me causes my mouth to become desert dry. I try to swallow but it feels like nails digging into my throat.

I get to the top of the stairs and shakily open the door. I expect to find Jake inside the house but to my surprise he is nowhere to be found. The house is completely quiet and the lights are all shut off. I take off my shoes and slam the door pushing my back up against it in relief. I had survived I was okay. I let my mind slowly wander to Laurent and those terrifying blood colored eyes. Those eyes would haunt my dreams. Not only because of the color but because of the hatred, the lust, that glided through them as well. Laurent wanted me. Not in a way where he would want to hold me close and cherish my body, but in the way a lion would lick its lips before pouncing on its prey. I shake that thought away and back away from the front door. I walk towards the kitchen and open a cabinet grabbing a glass. I hold the glass tightly, my hand is still shaking and I fear it will drop. I walk towards the sink and turn the water on filling my glass to the brim. The water is cold I can feel its icy temperature hit the glass perfectly and my mouth aches for me to drink. I gulp the water down in one sip and refill the glass again. As I drink more I hear the front door begin to rattle and I immediately drop the glass. It shatters to little pieces all around me on the floor. I begin trembling as I duck down below the sink and curl my body together in defense. He's back. He's going to finish the job this time and no giant dog will distract him…

Giant dog… I think about the massive sized animal but that didn't seem to scare me as much as the dark eyed figure that wanted me dead. The door swings open and I can hear the footsteps walk onto the wooden floors. I hold my breath and close my eyes.

"Leah," I hear that familiar voice and It's like the keys to my freedom. I lift myself up from my sitting position and stare at my cousin with happiness and relief. I immediately shield my eyes when I notice that he's naked. I mean, as naked as he would have been after he came out of the womb. I wince away in disgust.

"Jake, really why in the world are you naked?" His voice is urgent when he responds.

"Are you hurt?" I shake my head and sigh.

"No Jake I'm fine, I mean can you please put clothes on." He is silent for a moment and I assume he is looking for something to dress himself in. After a couple of moments he says,

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I slowly, hesitantly, lift my hand away from my eyes and I am relieved to know that he is finally dressed. He is only wearing some blue jeans but anything is better than his naked uncovered body. I notice the ripples and bugles of lean muscle along his arms and abdomen. Times truly have changed and it seems as if he has become so much more buff overnight.

"Thank goodness," I say with a sigh, "did you want my eyes to bleed?" Jake has an irritated look on his face. He trudges towards the couch with his new ripped jeans on and sits down. He motions towards the other side indicating he wants me to sit next to him. Without one word I walk towards him sitting down. Anytime Jake is silent I know something has to be wrong. He never lets me put in the last word and that in itself scares me. Secondly, I wanted to know why he thought I was harmed. He couldn't have known about the situation….I mean, no one was even there. "How did you know something was wrong?" Jake looks at me and shrugs,

"You look awful anyone could have guessed." I could tell there was a secret inside his statement he didn't make sense. It's as if he's hiding something from me. This isn't like Jake. We could always tell each other everything. As kids I'd tell him my darkest fears as we'd lie outside watching the stars. I told him I was afraid of heights and how I feared I'd always fall off of a cliff. He told me he was afraid of not being wanted. I reassured him that he would always be wanted as long as he had me and his family. Even at the youngest age Jacob has always had such a lot of wisdom.

"You're lying to me," I cross my hands as a defense mechanism. I hated when he lied. I feel as if everyone was talking in riddles to me lately and lying. It's like I wasn't important enough to understand. They never even gave me the chance to comprehend. Jake rolls his eyes I can see that he too has been sweating. His crisp dark hair clenches with moisture at the side of his temple.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. Jake," I soften my voice and reach out and touch his knee. He flinches I can feel his muscles tighten under my hand. "it's me, remember, we always tell each other everything."

"Some things aren't meant to be told Leah." His voice is monotone as if he doesn't want to say more. I remove my hand from his leg and shake my head.

"What does that even mean?" I scream at him. I'm angry. I'm not a stupid child. Why does everyone insist on treating me like one? He stands up from his sitting position and crosses his arms pacing around the couch.

"You always need to know everything. Why can't you just be happy with what I'm telling you?" I'm hurt that he would raise his voice to me. What had I possibly done that was so awful? Had I really upset him that much? I can feel the tears slightly brim my eyes. I hold them in though he would never see my cry. I stand up and cross my arms.

"It's cuz you're lying to me! It's like you don't trust me."

"Not everything is always about you Leah-"

"If I were Bella you'd tell me," It comes out way too quick for me even stop it. His eyes take a darker hue and I know that I'm treading on dangerous waters.

"She has nothing to do with this," he says through clenched teeth.

"She never does, cuz she's perfect isn't she. She can't do any wrong," I'm acting like a child and I know it. Tearing down Bella wouldn't amount to anything but it felt so good. To attack the one thing Jake valued the most brought me some type of satisfaction. He was hurting me. He could see he was but it was like he didn't care. Therefore, I'd hurt him in the only way I knew I could.

"Watch it Leah," he growls as he points his finger at me.

"Fuck you Jake," I say as I turn around and run outside.

I slam the door behind me and I don't turn around to see if Jake is following me. I am so angry all I can see is red. I am running so fast… faster than I ever thought I could. I can feel my vision slowly heightening. I can hear the sound of the crickets chirping inside my ears. I can hear Jake's thoughts…. Which I'm guessing I'm imagining.

_Leah…come…back…where…are..you…going…._

At the sound of his thoughts I run faster my heart racing inside my chest. The wind hits against my face and it flies through my hair. I am running faster…faster…faster…

Until I feel this sharp pain. It is so overwhelming that I fall to the forest floor on my hands and knees. I scream into the darkness of the forest. I try and steady my breath but I cannot stop it. My anger is raging inside of me like a forest fire. I look down at my hands and I scream as I see my fingernails grow longer and longer. I lift my hands to my face in doubt. What is happening to me? My skin begins to peel backwards like a flesh eating disease. Am I dying? The pain knocks me backwards and I fall to the ground. I stare up at the darkening sky and the stars seem to grow closer and closer. Or maybe it's my vision heightening perfectly. I can hear Jacob again only this time I feel as if he's talking to me through my mind.

_Leah…calm…down…you…can…control…this…_

I hate hearing his voice it makes me more enraged. How dare he choose Bella over me! Me, his cousin the one person that would give their life for his. Bella barely even cared about him… she only cared about herself and Edward.

Edward.

For some reason that name makes me even angrier. I can feel my legs rip and I scream once more. What is happening? What is going on with my body? I feel less cold all of a sudden and slowly my vision fades to complete darkness.

I awake in a jolt as if no time has passed. I feel sticky and as I raise my hands to lift myself up I scream in terror. On my hands is blood, it reeks with a pungent order. It's smeared all over my entire body. I soon realize that just like Jacob I am too naked. I lift myself up as I see the body of a man lying next to me. His eyes are gouged out and he's mutilated, covered in the same blood, that's all over me. I back away in terror. Who has done this…what has done this? I shake my head in fear as I run away from the scene screaming my own agony inside my head.


	9. Chapter 9 Werewolf

**Hey everyone! I am SO SO sorry it has been awhile sense I've posted. However, I am giving you this meaty long chapter as a way to make up to everyone. I swear I will NOT give up on this story. It's way too dear to my heart. I really hope you all enjoy these chapters. I had so much fun writing it. Also, please leave me comments it gives me the will power to write more! Oh, everyone stay warm its so cold outside!**

I could feel myself falling, backwards in darkness, it's the weirdest feeling. It's like you're soaring through space. However, there's no stars or glimpses of light to remind you of your identity. In the darkness you are lost and sometimes it's easy to forget exactly who you are.

I fall deeper

deeper

Deeper…

and for a moment I feel as if I will lose myself completely. That the only speck of humanity will disintegrate from my bones as if I have been scorched in a fire. Then I hear his voice and it's like a lighthouse guiding me home from a rough night at sea.

Leah…leah…leah…

His words are getting louder and louder and I swear it feels like he's close to my ear. I want to open my eyes, to get away from this darkness, but I cannot. I am fighting. I'm fighting with the human side of myself and the carnal instinct that begs me to give in. Yes, giving in is so much easier. It whispers in my ear give up. It tries to make me believe that this is who I am now. But, it's wrong. I am the person who decides my own destiny and I am the person who decides to open my eyes.

The first thing I notice as my eyes creeps open is the slight specks of dust wafting through room. They're so beautiful and angelic. They glide softly like fairies as they dance against the wind. I squint and I can see the clock towards the farthest back corner of the wall. It reads seven p.m. Before this occurrence my vision would have never permitted me to see such a thing.

Then I turn my head softly towards the left and I see Jake. He's knelling down beside me looking at me anxiously. His lips are pursed into a straight o. My throat is dry as I open my lips to speak. I can slightly see my reflection inside his eyes and I know my appearance is a terror.

"What is happening to me?" I murmur out. My throat hurts so badly and I can faintly taste blood inside my mouth. It makes me nauseous. Jake sighs as he rubs the side of his face.

"You're changing faster than I thought." I lift my eye brow slightly.

"What do you mean?" Jake is silent for a moment then he gets up and begins to pace around the small living room area. He seems so preoccupied in his thoughts. I know it's hard for him to talk and for a moment I feel bad. I want to dig inside his brain and just read his mind. Then I begin to hear bits and pieces of his voice and as I look up he's not talking. He's simply lost in thought. How is this possible? He turns towards me and snarls.

"You need to stop doing that Leah," I look at him with confusion as I lift myself up slightly. I still feel dizzy but not as bad as before. I touch the side of my head.

"Do what? Why can I hear you?" He is silent. I can feel the rage build inside me again. He can see it and he throws his arms out into the air with haste.

"Okay, no more getting upset. I will tell you everything. Just please calm down." I take a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Tell, me everything," There is a sense of finality in my voice as if there is no way he could bounce around the topic. I wouldn't let him. With all these occurrences happening around me I had the right to know what was happening to my body. I had the right to know what I was becoming.

Jacob comes closer and kneels down beside me again taking my hands into his. My small hands dissolve into the large flesh of his hands. He stares at me and for a moment I can see the sadness plague his glare. What he is about to tell me isn't easy for him.

"You're turning Leah, the prophecy is being fulfilled just like it was for me."

"Turning?" I ask shaking my head. "Turning into what?" He lets out a sigh his jaw clenches in anger.

"A werewolf." I look at him and laugh as I snatch my hand away.

"Really Jake, of all the bull you could have told me. A werewolf really? What next you're going to say that the Cullens are zombies?"

"Well, close enough to it. Worse actually," He murmurs under his breath. I become so enraged would he really expect me to believe this load of crap?

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not Leah. You can feel the change yourself. You simply choose to ignore it. You're parents called my dad a year ago. They said you were starting your reformation process. You would be talking in your sleep. They found your diary about your dreams and about the bloodsucker."

"They read my diary?" My voice is flat and annoyed.

"That's not irrelevant. They knew you were changing. Around this time fate had claimed me as well. Haven't you noticed how different I've looked?"

"Steroids?" I deflect. "You are a teenage boy you guys seem to beef up quickly."

"It's not a joking matter Leah," Jacob's tone seeps annoyance. I immediately become silent. "That's really why they shipped you here this summer. Because you were showing the symptoms of the change. We all knew it was a matter of time before it claimed you. But, we didn't think it would be this soon. I tried to stay around you to always protect you from the bloodsuckers. But, it seems like they too can smell your change. Plus, they know your prophecy with them as well."

"Wait," I shake my head and blow out a tone of air, "who are the bloodsuckers? All I know is that word is giving me a real bad headache and not a good mental picture." Jacob scratches his temple and sighs as well.

"They're vampires."

"Vampires," I cannot help it I choke out a laugh. How could Jacob expect me to believe that everything I read about in my fairy tales were real. Stuff like this didn't exist. It couldn't exist.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you before." He snorts.

"I'm sorry," I say trying to catch my breath and regain my composure. "But vampires really? I mean sure the Cullens are pretty white and oddly perfect. But aren't vampires supposed to, you know, be all creepy looking with long capes and not come out into the sun…." I trail off as I think about the day at the beach when Bella and Jacob said Edward didn't come out much. I swallow hard. Okay, this cannot be real. My mind is simply playing tricks on me right? "Okay, if Edward and the Cullens are vampires then what about Bella? Is she one too?"

"No, I'd rather die than see her turn into one of those monsters." Jake snarls.

"Okay, sorry I asked. You said they knew about my prophecy and that is?" I want to go along with his joke maybe if he thought I believed I'd get more answers.

"It's not my job to explain your destiny. Only you will be able to figure it out."

"Jake, really! So everyone else can know but me! How is that fair." Jacob stands up and runs his hands along his jeans,

"Life, Leah, is not fair." He turns to walk towards the kitchen. I stand up abruptly and stumble after him. I want to go for a walk and clear my mind. I cannot handle all this information. It's making me feel like my air is being slowly ripped from my lungs.

"I want to be alone for awhile. I want to take a walk." Jake turns around on his heel and points his thumb at me.

"Absolutely not. Do you want another mishap to happen?"

"Mishap?" I ask my eye brows scrunching together. His eyes slowly go down towards my hands and I lift them up so that I can see them. I scream as I see the blood dried along the inside of my hands. How had I not noticed that before? I slowly pace backwards towards the wall as I shake my head in realization. Everything flies back to me all the thoughts that I wanted to keep inside the darkest corners of my mind. I had killed someone.

Me. A killer.

I cry the tears fall from my eyes down towards my cheeks. I fall down against the wall and cover my blood covered hands against my face sobbing. The blood slowly begins to trickle down my hands onto my arms. Why couldn't the sin of my transgressions be that easily washed away? Jake comes down next to me and slowly rubs my head.

"This is why you will be housebound. Only until you can control your gift. I had to go through it too. It will never happen again I promise. Remember you always have the will to control it. You always have free will."

I have been inside this house for what seems like two weeks now. The definition of insanity: not seeing the outside world. Being stuck in the same place for multiple hours on end will start to drive you crazy. I wanted to pull my hair out or kick the walls in that held me bound. However, I knew that would only make things worse. I had done the most awful crime imaginable and I couldn't take that back. This is my punishment and I would gladly take many more if it would take back the awful deed that I had done.

During these couple of weeks I had known these things for sure. 1. I was indeed a werewolf. No not a hairy beast that looked like a giant flea magnet. Well, only when I get angry I turn into that. Jacob has taught me to control my emotions. He's given me a necklace with a crescent moon attached at the bottom on the chain. He explained that whenever I get mad I must grasp this chain and count to ten. The counting makes the anger boil down. I had tried it for one of our trainings and I was elated to know it actually worked. 2. The Cullens were indeed vampires. Or as Jake and the rest of my people referred to them, bloodsuckers. This actually made a lot of sense. I mean, this is why I was so drawn to Edward because in reality he was different, just like me. I guess people who are weird in their own way crave to find others like them. Apparently the wolves and vampires have never gotten along. I mean do you blame them? Jake told me it started way before any of us could remember. However, the Cullens were different because they don't you know, feed on people. That was a relief to know. A part of me found some sense of respect for them after I heard that because so far they were holier than me. I had already messed up and I couldn't imagine the thirst that they had. 3. We had a truce with the Cullens and it bound us together in tranquility. They couldn't cross our turf and we there's. I chuckle as I think about Edward coming to visit me. I didn't dare tell Jacob that he would have flipped out.

A part of me thinks about Edward frequently, while I'm stuck in my own prison, I wonder if he's stuck someplace too. We are both inmates battling our own demons. I want to know what he's thinking. I want to be able to understand what the prophecy is that made him hate me so much. Of course before I couldn't understand why he hated me so much. But now a part of me wanted to tell him that the blindfold has been lifted off my eyes. Literally, I could see everything so much clearer now. I was slowly beginning to control my powers. Couldn't he give me another chance?

Jacob knocks on my bedroom door and I slowly get out of bed and look towards him. He's dressed in a nice white dress shirt and tight blue jeans. I smile,

"Hello mr. fancy. Where are you going tonight?" He smirks.

"You mean where are we going?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You mean…" he nods his head.

"You've been doing really well. I think it's time you get some fresh air. Besides, you've done better than me. During my transformation I escaped about three times."

"I wish I knew I probably would have done the same," I tease. Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Don't make me change my mind Leah." I get up and walk towards him.

"No, really, I am ready! I want to have some sense of normal again." He nods his head. He knows more than anyone that we craved to be normal to fit in like normal teenagers. Couldn't we just have the regular problems that average teenagers had? Like not finding a date to prom? Or getting a pimple that was way too big for its own good? No instead, I had to be afraid that I would sprout hair from odd places and bay at the moon.

"Okay, get dressed, we're going to the movies with Bella."

It has been awhile sense I've laid eyes on the big fat cry baby that is Bella Swan. Okay, maybe big and fat are the wrong synonyms to describe her because she is indeed very tiny. In fact, I kind of hate her for being so skinny. Her long lean body is covered with a baggy brown hoody and blue jeans. If I had the slimness of her hips I would show it off to the world. There is something different about her, I notice it as I stare at her. Jacob is ahead of us gathering our tickets and I stand next to her awkwardly quiet. Bella has never been the chatterbox, and something about the silence, is comforting. She never asked me too many questions or judged me for being different. She accepted me for everything that I am and everything that I cannot be. She never forced me to speak with her or to dress a certain way. In fact, she seems just as weird as the rest of us. She craves to fit into our world just like I craved to have my old normal life back and fit back into hers.

"Here are your tickets ladies." I grab my ticket from Jake and stuff it into my white shorts back pocket. I'm wearing a purple crop top that fringes out in the back. The crescent necklace glitters under the light of the moon. Bella smiles as she takes her ticket. Jacob grabs her hand and to my surprise she doesn't wince away or roll her eyes. She grabs onto his back as if he's her gravity. Maybe that's the difference that I feel about her. Her willingness to have Jacob around to be okay with letting him comfort her.

I feel like the third wheel as we sit down and the movie starts to play. I want to literally puke as Jacob scratches the top of her russet hair and she chuckles in satisfaction. This in itself is worse than being alone. He's literally throwing this awkward romance on me. He's reminding me of the one thing I don't have! I sink lower into my seat as I sigh. Even the movie he picked is a sappy one. Bella had wanted to see it thinking it was a slasher film. Of course it was a horror but they had to have a love scene inside of it. Bella looks away as the two characters kiss each other. It repulses her just as much as their awkward cuddling repulses me. She buries the side of her face against the crook of Jacob's neck. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I have to use the washroom," I whisper to Jake and Bella. Bella nods her head and Jacob looks in my direction. He mouths sorry. I don't quite understand what he means. Then I realize how sometimes if I contemplate on something hard enough he could read my thoughts. I instantly blush crimson and stand up. A part of me is proud and happy though. Maybe he would stop being such a love sick puppy around her.

I walk out of the theater into the lobby. It smells of fresh popped popcorn and it makes my stomach curl. Of course I didn't really have to go to the bathroom but a part of me needed some fresh air. I walk outside the movie theater and take in the fresh night air. I look up at the stars as they twinkle brightly like diamonds. My hair is up in a pony tail, but, as the night wind blows strands of my hair tickle the side of my face.

"You seem different," My heart freezes inside my chest at the mere utterance of that musical voice. For a moment I believe I am merely imagining his voice conjuring it because it brings me some type of pleasure. I turn around and my eyes prove me wrong. He really is standing in front of me. His eyes take on a milkier hue and there aren't any more dark circles under his eyes. His tousled hair still falls perfectly draping his face like a sculpture. His skin still milky white like the moon itself. He's wearing a button up blue shirt and dark brown khaki pants. "You seem surprised," his voice is so soft like a wind chime. I shake my head and blink rapidly.

"Do you blame me I thought you were gone forever…"I instantly feel weird for saying it but I don't care. This new realization of myself has made me quite bold. I don't second guess myself anymore because I realized that life is way more important that my insecurities. He places his hands inside his pants pockets.

"I was going to be gone forever but I heard about your…" He trails off.

"My what?"

"You're little mishap." I cross my arms around my chest.

"It was a mistake-"

"One that seriously cannot happen again, you understand this?" I instantly feel so stupid for being excited to see him. He only came back to warn me. He's only here to remind me of the bad that I had done.

"Who are you to judge me? I know exactly what you are and let's face it, you are NOT perfect either." He growls low under his breath.

"I'm not claiming to be." I can feel the rage boiling inside of me like a wild fire my eyes dancing with anger. His presence always gets me so flustered. Why does he have this affect on me?

"How dare you come back here just to yell at me!" My voice cracks "how dare you!" He comes closer his arms softly spread out in front of him.

"Leah, calm down. You must control yourself-"

"Control myself!" I scream, "Don't tell me what to do!" I'm getting angrier I can feel my body trembling and I know it's about to happen. I can feel the blood inside my body tinge with fire. I reach for my necklace I have to start counting but his presence his sensation is driving me mad.

"Leah, please I don't want to hurt you." Edward whispers. This only makes me madder. He hurt me? No no, he should be afraid that I would hurt him.

"I'm stronger than you think." I growl back at him. With a very fast movement he is against me and I am backed against the movie theater wall. He is so close to me. His face inches away from mine. His eyes digging into the depths of my eyes.

"You have the control. Prove everything wrong. Prove to me that you're not what everyone says you are." My breathing is still ragged but his gaze on me makes me want to calm down.

He brings out the human in me.

My hands goes towards his mid drift and I slowly trail upwards. I can feel the lean skin of his muscle. He's so cold. It's like he's an icebox but it feels so nice against the heat of my touch. I don't know what's come over me. The real human me would have never even thought about doing this besides in my dreams. Maybe it's the way he's looking at me as if he truly does believe in me. Or maybe it's my craving of feeling appreciated that causes me to want to touch him…to taste him… to feel his body against mine. I lean in a little closer to him our noses touch each other.

"Leah," he whispers so softly. If my ears weren't as heightened as they were I could have misplaced it as a whistle in the wind. "You should stop."I smile softly my hands trailing across his chest,

"Is that a warning?" I tilt my head softly to the side. "Because I tend to do the opposite of what people tell me to do."

"Leah?" I hear Jacob's voice and my heart literally stops in my chest.

"Edward…" Bella's voice slowly comes afterwards. Edward and I let go of each other immediately and turn to face our judges. Jacob has a look of anger on his face and Bella is starting to tear up. Figures she would cry she always cries!

Jacob growls as he races towards Edward ready to pounce. I jump in front.

"Jake….let me explain."

"No" Jacob screams trying to claw past me. "Let me kick his ass. How dare you come back! Then try and get with my cousin! Seriously!" I push Jacob backwards and he flies towards the far side of the parking lot. He catches himself on his heel and his eyes burn with rage. "How could you try and protect him Leah! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Edward…How could you?" It's Bella her voice is shaking.

Neither of us expects what occurs next. Bella falls backwards and we all rush to her side.


	10. Chapter 10 Fire and Ice

**Okay I know I already posted today. BUTTT I couldn't help myself. Plus, this is making up for the days on end when I didn't post. Besides, this is what I snow day will do to you. Enjoy...there's sexiness to come ^^ Please please leave me comments I truly want to know what you all think!**

"I cannot believe you would do this to me," Jacob growls as he paces back and forth through the living room area in his house. I'm becoming quite annoyed with his mindless banter and it's taking every single cell inside my body not to get angry at him.

"I don't see why you're so mad. I didn't do anything."

Jacob thumps his fist into the wall. It cracks a bit and it causes my breath to catch inside my chest. I have forgotten that I am not the only supernatural one in the room. I look at Jacob and bite my lip. A part of me feels awful for letting him see me with Edward. I never wanted to betray him. I loved Jacob, he's like my brother, and I know the hatred he has for Edward. If only I could go back in time, I'd take it back. I wouldn't have let my feelings run away with me. Jacob runs his hands through his hair hastily with a sigh. He places his forehead against the white wall.

"Of all the people Leah, why him?" I swallow hard and walk slowly close to him. I stop as I am inches away from his body. I can see that he is tense in his shoulders and I desperately want to soothe him. I want to reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, but, I know better than to.

"Nothing happened Jake," I murmur. He looks up at me with a ruthless look on his face,

"Oh, and I'm guessing you guys were that close because you were telling a funny joke?" I cross my arms around my chest. "It must have been hilarious." He says sarcastically.

"He was telling me something. I couldn't hear him properly so I got a little closer to him…" It's a stupid lie. I even know that but I had to say something. Maybe his anger would cloud his judgment and he'd leave the subject alone. Least, that is what I am hoping.

"That's shit Leah and you know it,"

"Stop screaming at me," I argue.

"Now you're making me feel like the bad guy! Look at what happened to Bella." I roll my eyes at the thought of her fake fainting. Of course Jake had become so outraged over her little incident. He had taken her home, Edward offered to come with, but of course Jacob declined rather forcefully. I was actually quite happy he did because that would have been a rather awkward situation. Plus a part of me feared if Edward saw Bella again would those same feelings flair back up? I mean sure, he had left her, why I'm not quite sure. Did he still have those same feelings for her? Or where they gone forever?

"Jake, I'm sorry okay." I want to say more but I know that everything I'm saying doesn't matter. Jake's always been stubborn and all the words I'm saying to him might as well be gibberish. I know I will not win this fight tonight. I could read it in his face that it would take more than words to win him over. It would take some time, but, I know that I will gradually win his trust again.

"I'm going to visit Bella again." He says as he grabs his leather jacket that is hanging up against the coat rack. I watch him as he hurriedly throws on the jacket and walks toward the door.

"You want me to come with?"

"No," he says instantly and his tone of voice really does hurt my feelings. He's never been this hostile with me. "I think you've done enough for tonight." Before I can say anything else he slams the door behind him.

I am left in the quiet house starring at the door with different emotions filling my mind. This has to be worse than being home alone before. At least while I was going through my turning process Jacob had been there. He has always been there for me. Now, I feel so alone, abandoned. Of course I could leave no one was stopping me from running out of this place. But, that would only betray his trust more. No, I would wait here until he got back and I would try and reason with him again. I know another part of why he's angry is because he didn't want Edward to hurt me, like he hurt Bella. I was stronger than her though, why couldn't he see I was so much more careful than she was. I had never truly been in love and the sexiness that was Edward wouldn't make me break down my walls. No matter how undoubtedly attractive he was.

After a couple moments of starring at the door I turn back on my heel and walk back towards my bedroom. I open the door and turn on my bedroom lights. The house is eerily quiet and for a moment I contemplate turning on my ipod. The silence is making my thoughts way too loud. I decide to take a long shower. The water feels so nice on my skin. The heat from the steam pours into my flesh and for a moment I don't want to leave the shower. I want to stay here and be content with life. I think about everything that occurred. It's funny how the shower has become my daily therapy session.

I open the shower door and dry my long damp hair with the towel then I blow dry it. I find my pink pajama bottoms and t shirt and slide them onto my body. I continue to run my hands through my hair as I walk back to my bedroom. I jump as I notice Edward standing close to my window. I drop the towel that was in my hand and I can see his smug smile develop on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Jacob had torn you to pieces." There is a bit of sarcasm in his voice but it definitely wasn't a laughing matter. If Jacob really wanted to he probably could have.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," I say as I pick up the towel and hang it on the back of my bedroom door closing it. I know Jacob isn't here but a part of me is afraid he will return in any second and find us here together…alone…

My heart beats rapidly in my chest at the thought of me and Edward Cullen being alone. I have to clear my thoughts though. If I dwelled on them for too long Jacob would be able to read them perfectly and I couldn't have that.

I can feel Edward closer on me and as I turn around my suspicions are accurate. He is very close and it causes me to swallow hard and not let my mouth hang open like an idiot.

"No, but in all sincerity, I apologize for getting you into trouble," I move past him. I have to get a farther distance so that I can think better.

"You seem to be doing me more bad than good Mr. Cullen. Need I say you're bad for me?" I turn around to face him with a slight smirk. He does that perfectly side smile and it makes me want to pick up where we've left off in front of the theater. I fiddle with my bed covers taking it off and placing it on the floor. It's way too hot of a night to cover myself with it.

"You only need to ask me to leave and I'll have to comply." His words are like poetry, and I desperately want to read, analyze, and memorize it. I turn back around and run my hands through my hair, it's still quite damp.

"I can't say that I want you too." I mutter as I sit down on the edge of my bed. I stare at him in the eyes as he slowly comes closer.

"It's a pity, I cannot seem to stay away from you either,"

"Do you want to stay away from me?" He looks down momentarily at the floor as if all his answers lie there. His forehead scrunches at the top and it's the most human, the most normal, I have ever seen him. He didn't seem to be perfect then because it shows that he too fumbled with the world. He looks up and his glossy golden eyes attach to mines and it's like an imaginary rope bringing him closer to me.

"No," is the only thing he says.

"I don't want you to," I whisper. He turns towards the side looking away from me and for a moment I feel as if I have lost him. The wall that separates us has grown larger and I cannot climb across.

"It is not the wisest choice for us to be this careless-"

"I don't care." I know it sounds selfish but I truly don't care. All my life I have put other people before myself, taken their needs into consideration. What about what I wanted. Didn't I have the right to make myself happy? I stand up and in two steps I'm close to him. I touch the side of his face, I'm being very frank, I can tell my abrupt touch startles him. I turn his face to face mine. His face is so freezing, the fire inside my body sparks within me.

"Leah, don't," however I can sense the doubt inside his voice. He's not telling me to do anything. He's simply stating it's my choice. If I did what I wanted there would be no turning back.

"I'm tired of playing it safe." I say before I press my lips onto his.

It's like a fire has started within me. It blazes from the pit of my feet to my chest whirling around inside my head. I clutch onto his shoulders as I press my body deeper into him. He doesn't seem to care as he wraps his arms around my waist. It's like I'm sharing his breath, breathing in his scent and his thoughts. My fingers push up towards his tousled locks as I play freely through the blades of his hair. I push closer to him and despite my knowledge I have backed him up against the wall. I can tell my strength is a lot stronger than what I thought. He growls slowly in the pit of his throat, and I don't know if it's from annoyance or sexual desire. Either way, he doesn't stop but merely continues. I deepen our kiss removing my hands from his hair to knit my wrists behind his neck. He grabs me tightly as his hand trails down my back lifting me up into his arms. He's so strong and I want to melt into him. My legs go around his body as he moves away from the wall. Our lips never stop dancing against each others.

He gently places me down on my bed and crawls on top of me. I allow him too in fact I welcome him conform like putty against the curves of my body. I have such a rush of courage, a new feeling blooming over me. It's like I've been a caterpillar for so long and finally I'm peeling away my old layer of skin and becoming a butterfly.

My fingers begin to unbutton the top button of his shirt and he winces away. He looks down at me and I can see the pure lust, want, growing inside his vision. His lips are slightly swollen and I can't imagine how mine must look. I'm hurt, I don't want him to stop, he can't stop, I wanted him more than ever now. "Don't stop," I beg him.

"This is wrong Leah," I place my hand on the side of his cheek and I can feel him shutter against my soft warm touch. I could tell his instincts are giving in. I realize that he's just as drawn towards me as I am to him.

"Who's to say what's right Edward?" He shakes his head,

"I could hurt you. If you were smart you'd stay away from me. We're no good for each other." His eyes are pleading as if he truly wanted me to know that he never wanted to hurt me. My fingers slightly glide down towards his swollen lower lip and I can tell its sending sensations shooting through his body.

"Why would I want that?" I lean in closer tasting his lower lip feeling the soft skin that dwells there. It's too much for either of us to bare. I want more, my body craves him closer to me. I kiss him more forcefully seeing if he will protest. For a moment I believe I have won him over that he's given in to his desires. I smile to myself, I feel triumphant. I unbutton the second button.

"Leah," He growls against my lips. I open my eyes to stare at his pleading face. "I can never lose control when I'm with you. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell." I bite my lower lip starring at his lips. Well that is one of the smartest things he's said in awhile because I sure wanted to be closer with him.

"I'm a big girl Edward I know what I'm doing. I'm not fragile like her." I touch my nose against his and I can feel his lips press against my forehead. I sigh underneath him even with the littlest bit of an embrace."

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." He whispers against my ear. It's as if I'm the only one meant to hear it. I kiss the side of his face trailing kisses along the planes of his cheek back towards his lips,

"I don't want you too," is the last thing I say before pressing my lips back down onto his. I press my body closer to his moving my hands up his shirt this time. I allow myself to feel the harsh lean skin over his muscles. I trail away from his lips towards the crook of his neck where I breathe him in. He moans slightly on top of me and it's just the motivation that I need to continue. I feel such comfort next to him as if our bodies were formed perfectly for each other. I push him backwards and make my way on top of him. My curtain of dark hair falls along his face shielding our affection from the world. My lips prance back towards his and he glides his frost bitten hands against the lower part of my spine. We are Fire and Ice combining and amalgamating into one.

"Leah, I'm home." I tense at Jake's voice and I immediately look down at Edward. He understands that he must leave. In the quickest movement I've ever seen he's lifted me up, delicately, like I was a rag doll, and placed me on the bed. He's up and dart towards the window. He gives me one last look and he can read the sadness inside my eyes.

"We'll finish this conversation tomorrow," he says matter-of-factly, I nod.

"I look forward to it." Before anything else is said he's gone out the window just as quickly as he had come in.


	11. Chapter 11 Monster

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for people still following and commenting on this story! I told you I haven't given up on it. What I'm going to do is that every saturday I will post a new chapter for everyone to read! It will be a long one too, in thanks of having people wait so long to read what's going on. I truly hope you like this next chapter. Please leave me feedback and comments. I try and take into consideration everything that you all say! Thank you! Enjoy!**

I had come to the very strong conclusion that try as I may, I was falling quite hard for Edward Cullen. It's not like that type of falling where you're aimlessly gliding through a dark abyss. But, like the falling where you're okay because you know you're going to a better place. It was as if I was falling from the heavens only to be brought back to earth. I couldn't stop thinking about him, and at first I believed myself to be totally mad. At night I would dream about his eyes, the same eyes that dug through my flesh as he stared at me that night. I would remember snippets of his hair as it brushed against the most sensitive parts of my skin. His kisses were the most intoxicating because it felt as if he was a part of me. It was as if I had lost my breath for so long and had finally learned to breathe the right way. It was a spark, like a bolt of lightning being shot through my veins every time we are together. He was a wild forest fire beside me waiting to alight me in flames, but, it's okay because I welcomed getting burned.

I don't quite know how this all happened. I am a serious girl who tries to think rationale about every little detail. However, Edward quiets my endless thoughts and gives me something I thought I would never quite have, belonging. He makes me feel special and no one has ever made me feel like I was of importance. Course, my family loved me, then again they have to because I'm their daughter. Still, I have always felt that that's the key point in my family's relationship to me: they HAD to love me. Edward didn't have to do anything. Choice, that is the key, he chose to be with me. It's something beautiful about the human being able to choose their own destiny. Even though he and I being together seemed to hurt two of the most important people in our lives a part of it felt nice. As selfish as I sound a part of me knew I should stop seeing Edward Cullen, but, I knew deep down in my gut that I never would.

It's been two days sense our encounter. I haven't seen him and I don't know exactly how I feel about the situation. A part of me knows it'll be good for me. I needed a couple days to cool off and think rationally about the situation. But the other side of me smacks that side in the face, saying "you know you liked him around. He made you feel things, such wonderful things." I sit in front of the mirror brushing my hair. I have just washed it and it falls in a heap of waves down my back. I am trying to think of an escape plan, one, that I can get out of this house unnoticed so that I could see him. The cullens would be a problem getting passed however, but, it was a risk I was willing to take. Wow, me, taking risks! I don't know if it's the carnal instincts of me going wolf, or if it's just because I'm a stupid love sick teenager… love… wow, big word. I don't know if I should really be saying that…

I hear a knock on my door and it throws me out of the 15th stroke that I have just done to my hair. I turn towards the door awaiting the next movement. I know I should say enter, or come in, however I'm scared of confronting Jake. It's also been two days sense he's talked to me. For the last couple of days he's stayed at home treating me like I was nonexistent. It truly hurts my feelings because we have always been so close. I think that's another reason why I'm so scared of my feelings for Edward. Are they really that strong that it would allow me to betray the one person I care the most about? My own flesh and blood and my own pack member?

"Leah, can I come in?" It's his voice before I hear my own. I nod my head but I soon realize he cannot either see nor hear a nod. I put my brush down feeling rather foolish as I say,

"yes. Come on in Jake." Jacob walks into my bedroom door and his look has slightly shifted. For the most part he can actually stare at me in the eyes. At first he wouldn't even look at me as if I were a clump of dirt on the ground and he wanted to kick me under a sofa. Jacob walks close and sits down next to me. He is quiet for a moment and for a second I believe he will not say anything. After a while he looks up at me and I cannot help but smile, rather softly, in his direction. He does the same and wraps me into an embrace. I sigh in relief as I'm in his arms. I wrap my rather small arms across his rather large waist and I feel the upmost comfort knowing that I got my best friend back. After we're done with our embrace we both lean back.

"I'm sorry I went off so much on you. I kind of went psycho there." I push some of my hair behind my ear.

"It was kind of like night of the living dead. All the scary fairytale creatures battling each other." We both laugh in unison. I pat his thigh, "no, but in all seriousness. I understand why you're so upset. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…" He shakes his head and sighs,

"Edward is good at what he does. He preys on women making them fall in love with him, making them feel as if they need him. He's a monster Leah. He's a blood-sucking demon that has been around for years. I would think by now he's mastered woman and he's damn good at what he does."

"But, how do you know all this about him. It's not fair to prejudge someone without knowing them." I defend.

"Didn't you see what he did to Bella?" I want to say Bella is weak, but, I have just won back Jacob's trust I don't think I can bare another argument with him over Bella. In fact, he loves talking about Bella so why not change the subject to her?

"How is she?" I really don't care to know the answer but I can see the shift in mood on Jacob. His eyes become softer with her being brought up. I do not see this affect that she has on him. What made Bella Swan so damn special? It was as if she had a spell over him, maybe she was a witch? If vampires and werewolves existed why not add a freakin pimpled nosed, broom flying, witch to the picture. I mean I'm pretty sure she did like black cats…

"She's better now. She's pretty shaken up you know. I think she's more hurt than anything." I nod my head.

"I can understand that." Jacob raises an eyebrow,

"can you really?" I nod.

"yes, Jake really. I would never be that type of girl that would mack on someone's boyfriend. Plus, they were broken up." Jacob shrugs,

"Still she had very strong feelings for him."

"Sure didn't seem that strong when she was with you in the movie theater." Jacob throws me an annoyed look. I bite my lower lip and roll my eyes.

"Okay, what are you suggesting? You want me to throw myself at her and beg for forgiveness?" Jacob gives me a devious smile. I do not like it at all one bit.

"Well, I had thought of something different, but, sense you've mentioned it."

I cannot believe that I am outside the one house that I thought I would never be. I stand outside with my arms crossed around my chest. Jacob is standing next to me with a grey hoodie on and blue jeans. He lifts up his arm ready to knock on the door. Before he can knock Charlie, the man with the thick mustache opens the door.

"Oh, Jake, It's good to see you again." He pats Jacob on the shoulder. He turns towards me and smiles,

"and you as well." I nod my head. I hope he doesn't notice the intense aggravation that I am showing.

"You too Mr. Swan is Bella in her room?" Charlie looks up towards her bedroom window, the sun hits his eyes, and he slowly looks back down at us. He has that worried father look, and it merely breaks my heart. I realized that by hurting Bella I not only hurt her but all the people that were connected to her. She was a link in a chain of many other people. Yanking that chain would expose all the rest of those pieces in the process. My arms slowly come uncross from my stomach and fall towards my side.

"Yes, she's in her room. Hasn't left in two days. Won't tell me why though. I don't know what she'd do without you Jake. Especially sense you know who left." Jacob smiles,

"You know I'll always be here for Bella." Charlie nods.

"I know, well, in that case I'm off to work. I'll see you both later." He leaves the house and both Jacob and I walk inside the quaint little home. We walk up the stairs and I swear it feels like its mountains. My heart thumps rapidly inside my chest. As we get to the top of the stairs I take Jacob's hand and grasp it quite tightly.

"Jake, I don't know if I can do this." Sure, I seem more confident now because of my change, but the same old me is still burrowed deep inside of me. I still wanted to be liked by Bella, I never wanted to truly hurt anyone.

"We're here now you have to. Plus, the least you owe her is an apology." Jacob wiggles his hand free from mine, and I know that if I don't do this I would lose him as well. I sigh as I place my hands on the wall breathing. I turn around and notice that Jacob has already walked into Bella's bedroom. I take another sigh as I walk towards her room. I look inside and see her sitting in a chair peering outside her open window. It has a weird odor inside her room and I do not dare and think it's musk. Jacob is kneeling beside her and holding her hand so delicately.

"Bella, someone is here to see you and apologize." She doesn't say anything. If it wasn't for her russet hair peeking from above the brown wooden chair I would think Jacob is talking to thin air. He looks at me and I take it as my cue to step forward into my own demise. I walk over towards her and stand in front of her. I can fully take her in now as the sun slowly hits her tired face. She is hunched over in the chair with a brown hoodie on that is way too big for her slender body. Her hair flops around her slender shoulders and falls slightly towards her back. Her pale face looks grey and dull and slight circles have assembled under her eyes. Her brown eyes meet mine and I swear I feel something I have never felt before. She looks at me and it almost reads how could you? I feel awful with myself and I take pity on her. I want to touch her hand or shoulder but I know that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Bella…"I begin to say whole-heartedly, I truly do seek her forgiveness. "I'm so sorry. You were so sweet to me. Welcomed me here when I knew no one. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." My eyes begin to water and I hate myself when a tear trickles down my cheek towards my chin. I feel like such a horrible person and I cannot take this blame on me any longer. Bella nods her head and I can see her eyes swell up with tears as well.

"It's not your fault. I just couldn't believe Edward would…" She trails off and Jacob has lifted her up, as gently has Edward had done me, and placed her sobbing body on his lap. She curls around him like a crying child as he rubs her head. Jacob looks up at me and I nod my head. I hated being this person that caused so much pain and ruin in someone else life. That had never been me. I wanted to be the girl who always smiled, the one who could brighten up someone's day, even if I couldn't brighten my own. Were my feelings for Edward altering me in the process?

This realization is way too much I bolt out of Bella's room and fly out of the house. My anger and sadness is boiling inside of me like a volcano and it's ready to erupt. I fall forwards and I know its happening before I can even stop it. I begin to shed my skin and my cries piece the sun above me. I feel the immense pain of the change and then I can see perfectly. I begin running in my wolf form towards the forest. I can hear Jacob calling me back, inside my mind, but I choose to not listen. I don't want to be around them anymore. I don't want to see what I had done to them. I had slowly become more accustomed to my powers and being in my wolf form. It gave me a sense of knowing and allows me to be free of limitations for awhile. I run so fast that the wind slams itself against my face. I run towards a meadow with flowers gliding through the wind. I stop as I see Edward in the clearing by the meadow. He is deliberately in front of me and I know he's there because he means to stop me. I don't want to stop however, he would only remind me of that wrong that I did. I want to run past him to show him my strength but I cannot bring myself to do so. I slow down and stand before him. A part of me is embarrassed, would he still like me knowing what I truly am, seeing the evidence right in front of his face? He reaches out and glides his hand alongside the fur on my face.

"Take control," he murmurs. I obey, in fact, in this form I could hurt someone and that is the last thing that I wanted to do. I nod my head slowly and I begin the pain of transforming back. Edward turns around and I am thankful he did. I didn't want him to see me this way going through this type of pain. I didn't want him to think less of me. I also knew that once the transformation was complete I'd be naked…

I come back to reality on the forest floor with the birds chirping loudly. I hear their song but I can no longer understand it. I wrap one hand around my bare chest and the other around my womanhood. I flush a pale pink.

"Um, do you mind finding me something to wear?" I can hear a slight chuckle under Edward's breath as he begins undressing his jacket and dress shirt.

"You know if you wanted to plan an outing where it required you naked you simply should have asked."

"Just, don't turn around." I say still turning a beat red. He hands me his dress shirt, his eyes closed as he turns around. We are in the shade but I can still see the beautiful definition of his naked chest, arms, and abdomen. His body so chiseled and pale like a sculpture formed by the most eloquent hands.

"You're starring at me," there is some amusement in his tone. I become annoyed, frustrated, but slightly more embarrassed of the two.

"You said you're eyes were closed!" I grab the dress shirt and wrap it on my body quite swiftly. He smiles, eyes still sown shut,

"they are but your heartbeat gives your secret away." I begin buttoning up the dress shirt.

"Perhaps I should stop breathing then." I button the last button and notice that the dress shirt only comes to the middle of my thigh. This is so highly inappropriate. If anyone saw me… worse…if Jacob saw me. "You can open your eyes now." Edward does as he is told and as his eyes stare upon me I feel my breath catch again. The universe pulls us together, we're meant, as if we're carved in a tree entailing our destinies.

"You were upset." He says softly and it makes me want to run towards him so he could comfort me, just as Jacob is comforting Bella. I simply nod.

"There's been a lot of blame placed on me lately. It makes me feel like some type of—"

"Monster?" Edward states before I can. I nod my head. "But you know you aren't a monster." I shrug,

"I don't know who I am anymore. I mean did you just fully see me? I don't know how you could still look at me the same." Edward laughs but it's more hoarse and filled with pain. He shakes his head,

"As if I'm any better?"

"You're beautiful," I blurt out. I feel dumb for saying it but it had to happen. I cannot seem to hold my tongue when I'm around him.

"I am the farthest from that." He comes closer to me and takes my hand. His touch feels so nice. I lean in closer to him and he stops me from doing anything further. "There's something I want to show you." I nod my head as he walks me deeper into the meadow where the shade no longer hides us. He stops as he gets towards the sun and I look at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You showed me yourself fully. Now it's my turn," I look at him incongruously and before I can stop him he walks into the sunshine. At first I thought he would fall to a pile of ashes on the ground. However, it is the exact opposite he glitters and lights up like the purest diamond. His body glistens like dozens of crystals and it makes him look even more stunning, even more divine. I walk into the sunlight with him and it seeps into my skin as well. I cup the side of his face and I know he doesn't have the strength to back away from me. He's so cold against my skin like a cube of ice melting in the sunlight. I look at his face and take in every single detail about him. I want to remember every curve of his lip, every speck of golden inside his eyes.

"You're perfect," I say softly.

"For only someone with the purest of hearts could see through my darkness and still find me perfect when I am anything but." I press my nose close to his and our lips are barely touching. We can breathe in each other's air.

"We're both tainted Edward. But together perhaps we can be made pure." He is the one this time that bunches into me gliding me closer to him. His hands around my waist. He leans in and we share each other's breath. He is like the poem I never knew how to write and this moment now is the story I've only dreamed of living. It's better than any of the books I've read because it's so real. Time before him I had read books as one would breathe air to fill up and live, now, he was the lines inside the pages filling me up with welcomed bliss. I love that he appreciates me for the monster than I am and I him. I didn't care what he was and he didn't care about my tainted past. Imagine meeting someone who understood even the dustiest corners of your mixed-up soul. That is what Edward Cullen did for me. I couldn't be without him now and dare I say I loved him. Not simply for his beautiful appearance but for the struggling creature in search of his own identity. For I too am in search of the person that I am meant to be. Maybe all this time our souls were in search for each other? He glides his icy cold hands up my thigh to my lower back and I swear I will most likely melt into him.

"You look so much better in my shirt," he murmurs against my lips.

"I shall have to make it an agenda of mine to steal more of your clothes then." I kiss him back and feel the lean muscles of his chest and skin. I remove his jacket that has him bound and it falls like leaves towards the forest floor. He growls lowly as he slides his hand lower towards my thigh once more grabbing my leg and placing his close to his body. I cease from kissing him and he looks at me oddly. He sparkles, so beautifully, I have to admire him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Edward…" I begin I know I shouldn't say it in fact It's totally the wrong and most inappropriate time to say it. "I'm scared." He lets my leg go and places his hand on his chest,

"Of me? Well, you should be," he teases ushering me closer. I shake my head and break away from his embrace.

"No, of how we could hurt people. Like Jacob and…" I don't want to say her name but I know she has to come up sooner or later. "And Bella." Edward nods his head and I know that after this conversation that we're about to have nothing will ever be the same.


	12. Chapter 12 The Lion and The Wolf

The way the sun shone down on him, like it was kissing every inch of his body. The way his eyes soaked me up like air, made me want to sow my mouth closed. I wanted to stitch every part of my lips together so that only he could open them with his gentle touch. I didn't want to say anything, but, the only sanity in me, the only human part that I had left, begged me too. I had danced around the issue for so long and now the simple, darkness of my mind had unleashed my unspoken thoughts. Golden silk, the tenderness of his stare, soften even more and I want to faint, melt into him once more. My skin craved his touch and it cursed me for moving away from him.

Be still heart, I know he could hear, heck I could even hear it pounding inside my own ears.

My lips purse as if the words, desperately, wanted to climb down from my mind and push their way out of my lips. He waited patiently for me to continue my statement, to explain to him my inner insecurities. This is what had caused my last ex to leave me. I had let my guard down and he had done like I had already known he would do. He left, because leaving me was easy. I didn't want to fall for Edward Cullen, in fact, he was the last person I ever wanted to fall for. I had seen what he had done to Bella, she was an empty vessel of a person now. I'd be damned if he did that to me as well.

"Leah," he says my name softly, too soft, his voice a whimsical sensation. His eyes darkening like the percussion of a tango, I want to dance into him. "You didn't finish your statement," he reminds me.

Of course, I know that I didn't Edward! Maybe if you'd stop starring at me like that… as if you're undressing me with your eyes.

I run my hands through my hair, without even noticing that I had done the gesture. I move backwards into the shadows and he follows me in swift movements. Maybe if the sun didn't shine so perfectly on him, maybe I could think straighter. I sit on the grass and he does the same next to me. "You're upset with me," he questions. I bite my lower lip and shake my head.

"No, Edward I'm just confused. This is all happening so fast and…"

"I apologize," he says nodding his head. "You make it quite hard to stay away from you," he does that crooked smile of his and I want to lean over and taste those lips once more. I cannot help myself, I'm placing all the blame on him which isn't fair. It's my fault too, I hurt people with my own free will.

I played with fire expecting to not get burnt.

I softly place my hand on the side of his face. The cold welcomes me and I can tell he welcomes the warmth. I can't understand how he lived in a world where he never felt the heat of day. I couldn't imagine having a frozen body never feeling the sensations of the sun. I was his sun, however, melting the cold iciness of his exterior.

"I didn't want you to stay away from me remember," I coo and he nods his head. "I just," I swallow hard and his eyes dig into me once more. "I don't want you to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you." Edward takes my hand, which was rested on his face, and holds it gently inside his hands. He studies the lines incrusted inside the inside of my palms. He studies my fingers and I expect him to say that something looks amiss, un-human even,

"Did you know that some people use to believe that the lines on hands could predict the future?" I look oddly at him my eye brows crinkle together in confusion,

"and you believed them?" He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses the top part of my hand. I shudder at the simplest, most untainted gesture.

"I use to believe in visions, predetermined destinies, until I truly sought you out. Now, I don't believe in them. I have to believe in you." I think about the first time we meet and how he had been so cold, so mean to me. He had told me numerous times about my destiny and what I would do, as if he had seen it himself. This would be the perfect time to ask him.

"Why did you hate me when you first saw me?" He still stares at my hand in front of him, he holds it delicately,

"As if these hands could cause so much chaos." He murmurs to himself and I know for a moment I have lost him. He is lost inside the darkness of his thoughts. I must be his lighthouse guiding him home from the dark sea of his memories.

"Edward, talk to me." I want to get lost inside his thoughts, dig into the deepest part of his mind. Just like he had done to me. He had seen my fears, it's as if he understood them, as if we had the same fears and would fight them together.

Together, it sounded so nice to think of us as a pair. A two part body forming into one complete whole.

"A few nights before you arrived Alice had a vision." He begins his voice incredibly soft.

"Alice can do that?" Edward nods,

"Each of us has special gifts. Alice can see into the future."

"Well, what did she see?" I ask.

Edward is silent for a moment as he stares down at my hand. He finally looks up at me and there is something different about his stare now. His eyes seem foggy, yet, trusting as if what he's about to say hurts him to do so.

"She saw me on the ground, ripped to shreds, with you being the one who had killed me."

I rip my hand from his hand shaking my head jumping up and pushing myself against him. He is strong like a boulder so he doesn't fully budge. I am crying against him, how could I ever do something like that to him? Everything had made sense, why he hated me so, why Alice didn't care for me. How could they believe that I would hurt the one thing that made sense in my life, the one thing that brought me happiness? I hold onto him pressing my face alongside his chest shaking my head as the tears prickle his lean flesh.

"I would…never…hurt you." I annunciate every word. I mean every single word that I say to him. He rubs the top of my head, I cannot see his face, but I can feel the love, the earnest trust, from his mere touch.

"And I don't want to hurt you…" I peek back to stare at him tears still falling from my eyes.

"That is why I tried to stay away from you." He whispers, "but curiosity got the best of me, you didn't seem like a killer. You didn't seem like you wanted to rip me to shreds, well least not my body, my clothes maybe." He does an ostentatious grin and I cannot help but smile along with him. "I trust you Leah, the only destiny I believe in is the one that I feel when I'm with you." He wipes the wet tears from my face.

"Edward," I say embracing him. I ball my fists into the lean muscle of his skin. I kiss the side of his neck, he shutters underneath my lips. I want to kiss every inch of him to let him know I'd never hurt him. I trail upwards, like the installation of stars, as I press my lips against his cold skin. I make to his ear and I trail my tongue along his ear lobe, he slightly moans in response. He had let me in, told me his darkest fear, expecting me to not hurt him in the process. I had unleashed him and for a moment I believe that he feels as free as he has ever been.

It's my turn.

"I love you," I whisper to him inside his ear. He pulls me back and stares at me. I feel vulnerable, like a circus act having millions of people laugh and judge me. However, the way he stares at me, with such meaning, makes those uneasy feelings vanish.

"And so the lion has fallen in love with a wolf." I smirk. He teases me by moving his finger against the lower part of my swollen lip.

"What a silly wolf," I say eyeing his lips only craving more.

"And what a sick masochistic lion," I silence him by leaning in closer about to touch his lips once more. Before I can he murmurs,

"I love you more than you know, Leah," I smile softly.

"I think I'm beginning to understanding how much you do. I promise you, I'll never break your heart…or your limbs, or anything that entails." He laughs, we both do, it sounds so sweet to my ears, as he ushers me closer. We seal that promise, whole-heartedly, with a kiss.

**I feel as if this chapter is short... thought it took me like foreverrrr to write it! I truly hope you all like it! It makes sense to me, however, comment if you have any questions. I still have a soft spot in my heart for these two. Remember every saturday I will be updating this story! Keep the comments coming. I seriously read every one and take into consideration what you all like as well. ENJOY!**


End file.
